La Búsqueda de la Princesa de los Elementos
by lady esmeralda
Summary: sakura tinene grandes amigos, sus mejores amigos. No tenía grandes problemas ni enemigos constantes. A sus 13 años comienza a tener sucesos extraños dentro de su vida, y uno de sus amigos se comporta extraño.¿qué es ese sueño?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**He aquí otro fic, bueno, espero que les guste más que los demás, jeje**

**Bueno, ojala me dejen artos reviews, y quiero decir que este fic SI contiene magia, aunque nada que ver de cómo la tiene Sakura en la serie, es una magia totalmente distinta.**

**Bueno, eso**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)

_**-------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla**_

_**-------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------**_

_**-----------------------C.E.-----------------------**_

Prólogo:

_Sakura tiene dos grandes amigos, sus mejores amigos._

_Nunca tuvo problemas grandes, ni enemigos constantes, pero a sus 13 años cosas extrañas comienzan a ocurrir, y unos de sus amigos se comporta extraño._

_Se enamora y sufre por su amor, pero al final, ¿todo triunfará?_

_Sakura enfrenta sus miedos más grandes, y demuestra su gran valor._

_Conoce a una chica muy simpática en el pasado, y ella se enamora de uno de sus amigos, siendo que él muere por ella._

La Búsqueda de la Princesa de los Elementos

1º Capítulo: Como ha sido Todo

_**---------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------**_

**_En una pequeña plaza, con muchos niños alegres, se veía en una banca una niñita sentada. Esa niña era preciosa a los ojos de cualquier persona, era alta, muy tierna, el cabello castaño claro, y las puntas casi rubias. Tenía unos grandes, expresivos y tiernos ojos esmeraldas. Tenía por lo menos 4 años._**

_**Ella estaba comiendo un helado, esperando a su madre, que compraba el diario en una tienda que estaba cruzando la calle.**_

_**Se sorprendió un poco de ver a 5 grandes niños (como 2 años más que ella) caminar hasta ella, con miradas no muy bonitas**_

_**Danos tu helado- le exigió el mayor, que habrá tenido 6 años**_

_**¿porqué?- preguntó inocentemente- no quiero- **_

_**No me importa, ¡apresúrate, danos tu helado!- le exigió acercándose hasta ella, con el brazo estirado. De los ojos de la pequeña niña se reflejaron pequeñas lágrimas que cada vez iban creciendo **_

_**Pero es mío….mi mamá me lo compró- intentó razonar**_

**_¡ya te dije que no me importa!- cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre ella a quitarle el helado, sintió como era empujado y botado al suelo. Cuando en niño grande levantó la mirada vio a un niño de 3 centímetros más bajo que él, se veía que era muy fuerte para su edad, tenía el cabello que le caía por debajo de las cejas, completamente marrón y achocolatado. Sus ojos eran demasiado intensos, y de un bello color miel_**

_**No seas cobarde, a las niñas no se les pega- advirtió. El gran niño se levantó del suelo, y cuando intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara al intruso, este lo esquivo hábilmente, y lo dejó llorando en el suelo. Todos los demás niños salieron corriendo, asustados, mientras que la niña le sonreía al extraño**_

_**¡muchas gacia!- intentó pronunciar la pequeña. Él la miró algo extrañado**_

**_De nada- cuando se disponía a marcharse, ella lo tomó de la mano, y lo sentó junto con ella. Él solo estaba sonrojado, pero no opuso resistencia_**

_**¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó ella**_

_**Li- dijo él**_

_**¿y tu nombre?- él la miró sorprendido, pero lo suavizó la dulce sonrisa de la chica**_

_**Sha….shaoran- contestó resignado**_

**_Mucho guto sha-Shaoran, soy Sakura- le dijo dándole la mano_**

_**Me llamo Shaoran-**_

_**Shaoran- repitió ella sonriente**_

_**Eres muy rara- murmuró él. Sakura rió, lo cogió de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo por el parque**_

_**Eres nuevo de la cidad, ¿certo?- la niña hablaba mal, por su corta edad**_

_**Eh, sí- respondió confundido**_

_**¿cantos años tienes?- preguntó con una sonrisa mirándolo, lo que lo sonrojó más aún**_

_**Voy a cumplir 5 en 2 semanas- dijo orgulloso**_

_**Que weno, yo aún tengo cato- dijo con pésima pronunciación, mostrando sus cuatro dedos. A Shaoran se le hizo graciosos, pero no se rió**_

"_**es muy rara"- pensó divertido- "voy a quedarme con ella para ver como es"- pensó decidido. Comenzaron a jugar a muchas cosas, mientras él le enseñaba técnicas para golpear a la gente (no me culpen n.nU) **_

_**Sakura, ¿quién es tu amigo?- preguntó una hermosa mujer de 23 años, de estatura media, cabello gris pero muy radiante y hermoso, y los mismo hermosos ojos esmeraldas que la niña pequeña**_

**_Mamá, él es Shaoran, es nevo en la cidad- dijo apuntando a Shaoran, que estaba contemplando a la mujer impresionado por su belleza- Shaoran, ella es mi mamá, es muy boñita, ¿certo?- le preguntó sonriendo_**

_**S-si- dijo sonrojado. Nadeshiko rio por el cumplido, y se hincó junto a los niños, que se acercaron a escucharla por los gestos de ella**_

_**Tú también eres muy guapo- le susurró a los pequeños. Sakura rió con su madre, y Shaoran se sonrojó hasta las orejas**_

_**¡Xiao Lang!- se escuchó un grito de una mujer. Levantaron la cabeza, y Shaoran se escondió detrás de Sakura y Nadeshiko, que seguía hincada junto a su hija. Vieron como llegaba hasta ellos una mujer más alta que Nadeshiko. Tenía el cabello largo y de color azabache. Sus intensos ojos azules inspiraban seriedad y autoridad, y en algunas ocasiones temor (es verdad!) **_

_**¿es tu mamá Shaoran?- preguntó admirada Sakura**_

_**Sí- dijo tímidamente Shaoran, atrás de la espalda de sus dos nuevas amigas (Nadeshiko y Sakura :P) **_

_**También es muy bonita- sonrió Sakura. Shaoran se calló al suelo estilo anime, y Nadeshiko rió, dejando confundida a Ieran**_

_**Disculpe a mi hijo si le ha causado alguna molestia- dijo apenada**_

_**No se disculpe, su hijo es un verdadero galán- le guiñó un ojo a Shaoran, mientras este se volvía a sonrojar y Sakura a reír**_

_**Mucho guto señora, mi nombre es Sakura- le dijo ella. Nadeshiko volvió a reír con ganas, y Ieran se sorprendió un poco**_

_**Mucho gusto Sakura, soy Ieran- le sonrió tiernamente Ieran. Shaoran, al ver esa sonrisa, se sorprendió mucho**_

_**Mucho gusto Ieran, soy Nadeshiko Kinomoto, ¿puedo llamarla así?- le preguntó Nadeshiko sonriendo como solo ella sabe hacer. Ieran se sorprendió por tan hermosa sonrisa, y igualmente sonrió**_

_**Claro, no hay problema, Nadeshiko- Sakura y Shaoran veían como sus madres platicaban, se iban a sentar a una banca y los dejaban olvidados. Se quedaron con una gotita en la nuca cuando siguieron hablando como si ellos no existieran**_

_**Bueno, ya que nos dejaron olvidados, ¿vamos a jugar?- propùso él, mirándola dudoso**_

_**¡claro!- su energía lo hizo sonreír, y fueron hacia una poza de lodo para jugar ha hacer figuritas**_

_**¿¡y los niños?- preguntó de repente Ieran, asustada. Nadeshiko miró preocupada el alrededor, pero ni rastro de ellos**_

_**Vamos a buscarlos- dijo preocupada. Ieran asintió y comenzaron a recorrer toda la plaza para encontrarlos**_

_**¡toma esto!- rió Sakura, al lanzarle una bola de lodo a Shaoran en la cara. Él rió también, y le devolvió el disparo, dándole en la cara. Nunca se había divertido así, esa niña le caía muy bien. Ambos rieron juntos, cayendo sentados en el lodo, muertos de la risa**_

_**¿¡con que aquí estaban?- reclamó Ieran enojada, acompañada de una alegre y aliviada Nadeshiko**_

_**Lo sentimos- dijeron apenados. Nadeshiko les hacía señas por detrás, haciéndolos distraerse del escarmiento que les daba Ieran**_

**_¡ahora!- Ieran se sorprendió por ese grito tras ella, se voltó y allí estaba Nadeshiko con cara inocente. Se volteó y sintió como algo un poco frío se untaba en su rostro. Se quitó la extraña sustancia de los ojos, y vio que era barro. Vio como Nadeshiko y los niños se retorcían de la risa, y en vez de provocarle un profundo enfado (que sería lo común), le causó gracia y un sentido de venganza amistosa_**

_**¿ah, si?- Shaoran se sorprendió por los actos de su madre, cuando ella le lanzó barro a Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko volvió a reír, y le lanzó barro a los dos niños, y así empezó una guerra de lodo, donde todos estaban contra todos, y donde Ieran encontró más actitudes que la seriedad, la educación y esas cosas. Encontró la diversión, la despreocupación, y muchas cosas así, y encontró algo muy importante, una gran amiga, Nadeshiko Kinomoto.**_

**_Luego de eso se juntaban casi todos los días, Sakura fue al cumpleaños de Shaoran, donde conoció a Meiling, la prima de Shaoran, y no se llevaron muy bien por ella, ya que ella decía que Shaoran y ella se iban a casar. Sakura solo sonreía, y Shaoran intentaba sacarse de encima a Meiling._**

_**Compartieron mucho tiempo los tres, y durante todo ese tiempo Meiling aprendió del carácter de Sakura, y la comenzó a tratar mucho mejor que antes.**_

_**Sakura nunca fue mala con ella, por eso le dio una oportunidad, y se volvieron grandes amigas.**_

_**Meiling tuvo que irse 5 meses luego, dejando a Sakura y a Shaoran solos.**_

**_3 años después, a sus 7 años, conocieron a un chico, Eriol._**

_**Estaban jugando a las escondidas en la plaza donde se conocieron, Shaoran estaba contando, y Sakura corrió a esconderse, pero al no fijarse en el camino chocó contra algo y calló al suelo**_

_**Niña torpe- le dijo un niño grandote, acercándose a ella**_

_**Lo-lo siento- se disculpó asustada**_

_**Vas a pagar por eso, tonta- dijo haciendo sonar sus nudillos. Sakura cerró los ojos temerosa, pero los abrió al escuchar una voz desconocida**_

_**Déjala, ¿Qué acaso sabes que no se le pega a las niñas?- esa voz le inspiró una tremenda confianza y paz, se volteó y un niño igual de alto que Shaoran, cabello negro con destellos azulados y preciosos ojos azules, profundos y misteriosos como el mar, tratando ser ocultados inútilmente por unos anteojos que lo hacían ver más interesante**_

_**No te entrometas, niño- advirtió el gorilón (el niño grande)**_

_**Vamos déjala tranquila ya- el gorilón se le lanzó encima al niño extraño y este lo evadió fácilmente, hizo unos raros movimientos y el gorilón cayó al suelo adolorido**_

_**¡mamá!- el gorilón salió corriendo como un cobarde, mientras que Sakura se levantaba y se acercaba al niño extraño**_

_**Muchas gracias, no sé como agradecerte- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa. Él también le sonrió de forma encantadora, se arrodilló dejando confundida a Sakura y tomó su mano, besándola**_

_**Es un gusto proteger a tan bella niña- Sakura se sonrojó hasta las orejas con el cumplido**_

_**Me llamo Sakura, ¿y tú?- le preguntó cuando él estuvo ya erguido**_

_**Es un bello nombre, Sakura. Me llamo Eriol, Hiragisawa Eriol- Sakura le sonrió, y ambos se voltearon cuando escucharon alguien venir corriendo hacia ellos**_

_**Sakura, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Shaoran**_

_**Eriol me salvó de un gorila hace poco- dijo sonriendo. Shaoran vio con recelo a Eriol, tomó de la mano a Sakura y se puso a caminar enojado**_

_**¡ven Eriol, juega con nosotros!- le gritó Sakura agitando la amno. Shaoran se paralizó, pero no dijo nada.**_

_**Desde ese día eran el trío inseparable, y con el tiempo Shaoran se hizo muy amigo de Eriol.**_

_**--------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------**_

Bien, ¿entonces qué le dirás?- le preguntó Eriol. Sakura lo miró suplicante, y Eriol rió. Shaoran solo refunfuñó, para más diversión de Eriol. Estaban acostados descansando bajo la sombra de un gran cerezo en el colegio, que pronto daría flores

¡no lo sé, no es que me guste, pero no quiero hacerle daño- dijo desesperada

Ay Sakura, siempre tan amable y preocupada- suspiró Eriol. Sakura se sonrojó nada más

Dile que no y listo, se acabó- soltó Shaoran, al parecer enojado. Sakura lo vio un poco enfadada (ustedes saben que jamás se podría enfadar con Shaoran n.nU)

Que malo eres, Shao- se puso pensativa y agregó- creo que aceptaré- Shaoran saltó, y Eriol se sorprendió

¿¡qué?- gritó Shaoran

No tienes que hacerlo Sakura, no es tu obligación salir con un chico si no lo quieres- dijo Eriol algo preocupado

Pero es que él es muy amable, y no me gustaría lastimarlo- se defendió ella pensativa

Vamos Sakura, va dos cursos más arriba que tu y nunca has hablado con él- reclamó Shaoran

Bueno, no me importa- dijo algo sonrojada por la afirmación- aparte no sé que te importa tanto- reclamó ella

Soy tu amigo, te conozco desde que andábamos en pañales- a Sakura le causó gracia, y a Eriol también

Bueno, solo quiero conocerlo, ¿está bien?- dijo Sakura, sonriéndole como solo ella sabía hacer. Shaoran se sonrojó por esa sonrisa, y cayó recostado con los brazos cruzados

No quiero que llegues llorando diciendo que ese bruto te lastimo- Sakura volvió a sonreír, y Eriol también

Bueno, será mejor que vallamos a clases, están a punto de tocar- cuando Eriol terminó de decir eso, el timbre sonó

Odio cuando haces eso- dijo Shaoran. Sakura y Eriol rieron, y se encaminaron hacia el salón (los tres iban en el mismo curso).

En la salida Sakura y Shaoran fueron a la casa de Eriol, habían quedado para terminar un trabajo de Ciencias.

Hacían todo junto, debido a que se conocían desde su infancia.

A sus 14 años eran muy populares en la escuela. Sakura era la muchacha más bella de todo el lugar (según la opinión de muchos), era inteligente (no en todas las materias), tenía un estupendo físico y era buena en casi todo, claro excepto en las matemáticas. Era amable y humilde, lo que conquistaba a casi todo el mundo, aparte de sus bellos ojos verdes. Debido a que su familia no tenía mucho dinero muchas chicas la acosaban y la criticaban, de que era una sucia, o cosas así, solo por la envidia, aunque esto ocurría muy rara vez, ya que todos los hombres y la mayoría de las chicas la defendían. Muy pocas eran las rencorosas que le tenían envidia por ser la mejor amiga de los chicos mas guapos de la escuela.

Shaoran era todo un "Dios" según las chicas. Era alto, tenía un cuerpo musculoso y atlético. Sus cabellos rebeldes marrones volvían locas a la mayoría de las chicas, y sus intensos y serios (en algunas ocasiones) ojos miel derretía a todas. Era muy hábil en todo, y como no aceptaba a ninguna chica, se hacía irresistible. Casi nadie sabía de su gran fortuna, debido a que era heredero del Clan Li.

Eriol no se quedaba atrás, era todo un galán y un rompe corazones. Era muy cordial, caballeroso y amable. Era también alto, musculoso y apuesto. Sus lentes lo hacían ver intelectual, irresistible, misterioso y por sobre todo interesante.

Su voz irradiaba confianza e inspiraba paz, y su forma de negar las citas era tan amable que quedaba bien a los ojos de todas.

Era uno de los muchachos con el promedio más altos del colegio.

Todos tenían conocimientos de la gran fortuna de la familia Hiragisawa, por lo que mucha gente intentaba acercarse a él, intentado hacerse su mejor amigo, y obviamente no funcionaba.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Eriol, vieron a una mujer bajar las grandes escaleras de mármol

Hola chicos, que gusto verlos- tenía una melodiosa voz, era una mujer muy bella a pesar de los años que tenía. No era muy alta, tenía el cabello rubio como el oro y unos preciosos ojos azul cielo. Era elegante y se notaba refinada

Señora Catherine, que gusto verla- saludó Sakura sonriente. Catherine sonrió y negó suavemente (bueno, pienso que a la mama de Eriol le queda bien 'Catherine', así que así se va a llamar )

¿Cuándo dejarás de decirme 'señora Catherine'?- Sakura se sonrojó y Eriol sonrió

Tanto gusto verla de nuevo, Catherine- dijo Shaoran, inclinándose levemente ante ella

El gusto es mío Shaoran, créeme- le sonrió ella

Mamá, espero que no te moleste que hayan venido- dijo Eriol

Claro que no querido, sabes que mientras más seguido vengan mejor- rió Catherine. Se alejaron del salón y fueron por el patio, caminaron un poco conversando hasta que llegaron a los pies de un enorme árbol, cubierto de grandes y frondosas ramas. Eriol apartó unas ramas, Shaoran y Sakura pasaron a través de ellas, y comenzaron a subir una escalera, que los llevó hacia una gran casa en el árbol, bien construida y bastante alta

Bien, no nos falta casi nada para terminarla- dijo Sakura, viendo una maqueta a escala de la torre Eiffel, que estaba casi terminada

Si, solo algunos ajustes y ya- agregó Shaoran. Eriol cerró la trampilla para entrar y se sentó en un sillón bastante cómodo de tres plazas, rojo

Bueno, Sakura, ¿al final que respondiste?- preguntó Eriol. Sakura se sonrojó y Shaoran se enojó un poco, claro que Sakura no lo notó

Que si- murmuró tímidamente Sakura

¿no quieres que te acompañemos?- sugirió él preocupado. A diferencia de Sakura, Eriol era muy perspicaz y se dio cuenta de que las intenciones de ese chico no eran de las más buenas

Vamos Eriol, como si me fuera a morder- dijo Sakura divertida

No solo puede morder- susurró, confundiendo a Sakura y precaviendo a Shaoran

Bueno, ¿y a qué hora es tu cita?- agregó Eriol

En tres horas más- dijo viendo el reloj, que indicaba las 4:15 p.m.

Bien, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda entonces- dijo Shaoran. Los tres comenzaron a trabajar arduamente en la maqueta, poniendo su máximo esfuerzo

Eso fue agotador- suspiró Sakura, dos horas más tarde

Si, pero aún nos falta bastante trabajo- agregó Eriol

Si, bueno, será mejor que me vaya, mi madre estará preocupada- dijo Shaoran

Sí, yo también me voy- dijo Sakura. Bajaron del árbol, fueron hacia el salón de entrada, donde se encontraba Catherine, la medre de Eriol (solo para que lo recuerden)

Fue un gusto tenerlos aquí, muchachos, espero que vuelvan pronto- les sonrió

Muchas gracias por todo, Catherine- dijo Shaoran, se inclinó y se retiró

Gracias por todo, nos vemos- dijo Sakura sonriendo, y siguió a Shaoran

Bueno, nos vemos mañana, adiós- dijo Sakura cuando se separó de Shaoran

Adiós- dijo. Se escondió tras un arbusto hasta que ella se alejó lo bastante como para confundirlo, y la comenzó a seguir a escondidas.

Llegó a su casa y esperó arriba de un árbol a que saliera. Después de 45 minutos de casi congelarse afuera, Sakura salió de la casa, y Shaoran se sonrojó con solo verla. Se veía hermosa, completamente hermosa.

(Ustedes escójanle vestimenta, no se me ocurre nada n.nU. solo algo que le vaya bien y la haga verse hermosa).

La siguió nuevamente, hasta que llegaron a una casa amarilla grande.

Sakura llamó y la dejaron entrar al instante, por lo que Shaoran tuvo que quedarse viendo desde la ventana.

Vio como Sakura saludaba de una sonrisa a un tipo más alto que Shaoran, delgado, cabello rubio y ojos negros.

Él le sonrió muy seductoramente, lo que no le gustó para nada a Shaoran, claro que Sakura no se dio cuenta

"con que tu eres ese cretino"- pensó enojado. Vio como la conducía muy confiado hacia una habitación. Se fue moviendo con ellos, hasta que se fue a otra ventana, que daba a una pieza algo aislada, con un escritorio, una silla de cuero negra, un librero de roble, y en general muy linda

¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Sakura algo extrañada, cuando el sujeto cerró la puerta

No es que 'asemos' aquí, es que 'aremos' aquí- Sakura no entendió lo que dijo, pero no le gusto para nada su tono

No sé a que te refieres, pero quisiera salir un poco- él se le acercó peligrosamente, pero Sakura rodeó el sillón, manteniéndolo lejos de ella

No te preocupes, Sakura, no saldrás por un rato- Sakura ya se asustó, y se le notaba en el rostro. Shaoran se enfureció y corrió hacia la entrada

¿Quién rayos es?- gritó el sujeto que estaba con Sakura, que solo corría más hacia atrás su cuerpo, para evitar el contacto del de ese tipo

¡abre, maldito imbécil!- Sakura oyó la voz de Shaoran, lo que la tranquilizó. Vio como el tipo le sujetaba el rostro, y lo acercaba a él salvajemente. Completamente aterrada, Sakura se desesperó y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió vio como el tipo se quemaba con su propia piel, y se desmayaba, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran abría la puerta de una patada. Sakura corrió hacia él, y se le lanzó encima al abrasarlo

Estaba tan asustada- susurró en sus brazos. Shaoran la abrasara como si en cualquier momento la fuera a perder

Que suerte que te seguí- dijo él

Por esta vez no me voy a enojar contigo- rió Sakura. Ambos rieron y se fueron a sus casas, pero en la mente de Sakura se formulaba una pregunta:

"¿qué pasaba con mi piel?"-

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola, que tal el capi?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y me dejen un review**

**Bueno, nada más, espero que estén bien, adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda-----**


	2. 2º Todo es Aún Más Extraño

**Hola!**

**Al fin el 2º capítulo de esta historia, espero que les siga gustando y me dejen su opinión de cómo estuvo todo**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews del capi anterior!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**CCS NO es mío, es de CLAMP**

**NO hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios o aclaraciones)-

**Están hablando en otro idioma-**

_Están en un sueño-_

Pensamientos de un personaje

_**-----------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla….**_

_**-----------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------**_

_**----------------------------------------C.E.-----------------------------------------**_

**Aquí va:**

Capítulo Anterior:

- Que suerte que te seguí- dijo él

- Por esta vez no me voy a enojar contigo- rió Sakura. Ambos rieron y se fueron a sus casas, pero en la mente de Sakura se formulaba una pregunta:

"¿qué pasaba con mi piel?"-

2º Capítulo: Todo es Aún Más Extraño

Un día después de ese suceso, Sakura le contó junto con Shaoran a Eriol lo ocurrido, claro que omitiendo la parte en que ese sujeto se quemó las manos con la piel de Sakura.

Había pasado ya una semana, y por la mente de Sakura ya no pasaba la pregunta de que "¿qué me ocurrió?", lo había olvidado (como es Sakura, se olvida de todo n.nU).

Estaban en la escuela, iban todos en 2º de secundaria (creo que tenían todos entre 13 o 14, que alguien me lo aclare plz u.u), aún les faltaban dos horas de matemáticas para terminar el día, y les quedaban 10 minutos de descanso. Sakura estaba sentada a los pies de su árbol favorito, un enorme cerezo, viendo como sus amigos jugaban football, ambos jugadores del mismo equipo

¡¡muy bien, ¡sigan así chicos!- les apoyaba Sakura cuando nuevamente anotaron un gol. El marcador iba 5-1, a favor del equipo de Shaoran, y quedaban 5 minutos de juego

Somos los mejores- dijeron Shaoran y Eriol, chocando las palmas luego de anotar el 6º gol. Shaoran volteó la vista sonriente hacia Sakura, lo que derritió a varias chicas que lo vieron, y estaban ilusionadas en que esa hermosa sonrisa fuera para ellas, pero Shaoran dirigió su vista a Sakura, que hace un rato había cerrado los ojos con una sonrisa, y se había recargado completamente en el tronco. Shaoran se quedó mirándola, sonrojado y confundido, sin poder apartar la mirada de ahí

Vamos Shaoran- le dijo Eriol desde un poco más allá, pero este no reaccionó. Eriol, confundido, fijo su mirada donde estaba la de Shaoran, y sonrió al comprobar lo que su amigo veía- se ve muy hermosa, ¿no?- le susurró divertido al oído, sobresaltándolo

Cla-claro que……¡yo no estaba viéndola a ella!- rugió después. Eriol se echó a reír solamente, mientras reanudaban el juego.

Sakura se sentía en paz consigo misma, sentía toda la sangre que corría por sus venas, sentía su aura rodearla, sentía su energía crecer, causándole un estado muy grato. Pronto se sonrojó sin saber porque, pero se concentró y sintió una profunda mirada sobre ella. Lentamente abrió los ojos, miró en todas direcciones, pero nadie la miraba a ella, miraban hacia el juego. Su mirada también se fijo en el juego, justo para notar como Eriol le daba un pase a un compañero de ella, este algo inseguro (por la forma de jugar de Shaoran y Eriol) corría con la pelota. Vio la estupenda jugada que harían, y sin dudarlo le levantó la pelota a Shaoran (la levantó con el pie), a unos metros del arco. Shaoran iba justo para el pase, dio un enorme salto (igualmente entrenó artes marciales, pero en Japón) y comenzó a darse vuelta en el aire. Cuando estuvo de cabeza, golpeó con su pie muy fuertemente la pelota, directo hacia el arco. Todos vieron como la pelota iba directo al arquero, no iba a ser un gol. Pero cuando el arquero, confiado, iba a detenerla, la pelota dio un giro y golpeó la malla de la esquina del arco, fue un gol con efecto.

Todos reventaron en aplausos, mientras Shaoran caía perfectamente al suelo, se paró y miró desafiante al arquero, con una sonrisa de burla.

Sakura se impresionó por estarlo mirando fijamente, por enmarcar cada rastro de su rostro en su mente. Bajño la cabeza sonrojada por unos instantes, hasta que sintió como era levantada del suelo y algo se la llevaba corriendo

¡¡Shaoran, suéltame!- le gritó asustada

¿por favor?- dijo él burlonamente, parando su corrida. Cuando lo hizo Sakura se calmó un poco

Por favor- dijo insegura

Está bien- como estaba arriba de él, no se fijó que habían parado en frente de una poza, producida por las lluvias que hubieron en la noche. Shaoran la soltó, dejándola caer, pero se dio cuenta (cuando era tarde) que Sakura lo había agarrado por el cuello de la camisa, y se calló junto a ella a la poza, quedando ambos empapados y embarrados

¡eres un tonto!- le acusó Sakura, y Shaoran, pensando que se había enfadado, esperó a que continuara, pero no lo izo, en ves de eso, agarró un puñado de lodo y se lo estampó en la cara. Comprendiendo que no estaba verdaderamente enfadada, le devolvió el lodo en la cara, y así empezaron una guerra de lodo, a la vista de todos sus amigos y compañeros, que reían ante sus ocurrencias y guerrillas.

Van a castigarnos- susurró Sakura. Después de unos 5 minutos de entretenida guerra, llegó un profesor a revisar el patio, y los vio allí, ensuciándose. Los citaron a la oficina del director, y estaban esperando a que este mismo llegara

Bueno, por lo menos fue divertido- dijo él, un poco consolado. Escucharon la puerta abrirse detrás de ellos, y pronto vieron como un hombre alto, que tenía poco pelo y este muy oscuro, y los ojos cafés

Bien- al parecer estaba bastante enfadado. Fijo su mirada en ambos chicos, de uno en uno, hasta que una leve sonrisa suavizó su rostro- baaaa, una pequeña guerra no es motivo de castigo- con esto dejó más que sorprendidos a ambos, que esperaban un fuerte castigo

P-pero señor…..- exclamó Sakura

No me llames 'señor', me siento viejo- rió el hombre- y con respecto a lo que hicieron en el patio, los felicito- dijo con una sonrisa, dejando boquiabiertos a sus alumnos

P-pero, ¿sabe lo que hicimos?- preguntó asustado Shaoran

Claro que si, y déjenme decirles que fue genial- ante la mirada de ellos, agregó- hace mucho tiempo que nadie hace cosas divertidas como esa, solo porque tienen miedo al castigo- dijo algo triste

Pero, ¿no es malo que hagamos esas cosas?- preguntó Sakura

Un poco, o sea, me alegra que hagan eso y se diviertan, me alegra que hagan algo más para divertirse- Sakura no entendió muy bien, y ante su mirada el director rió- ustedes dos son muy especiales, se ve desde lejos- Shaoran y Sakura se miraron con miradas de 'este está loco, vámonos de aquí'- bien, pueden irse, pero con una condición- Sakura y Shaoran asintieron rápidamente- no le cuenten a nadie que los dejé irse sin hacer nada- susurró guiñándoles un ojos. Sakura le sonrió y Shaoran intentó hacerlo (ustedes saben que solo Sakura puede sacarle una sonrisa n.n), y se retiraron rápidamente.

Por todo el tiempo que habían estado hablando con inspectores, profesores, esperando al director, etc., se habían perdido el resto de las clases, y Eriol los esperaba en la entrada

¿y?- preguntó cuando estuvieron con él. Ellos vieron a su alrededor, fijándose que nadie los viera

No nos castigaron- susurró Shaoran, y Sakura asintió sonriente

¿Cómo?- preguntó anonado

Pues el 'Temible director' es un tipo muy simpático y agradable- le dijo Sakura. Eriol la vio algo raro, pero cambió su expresión cuando vio la verdad en el rostro de ambos

Bien, vámonos que tengo frío- pidió Sakura, y los tres se encaminaron hacia la casa de Shaoran.

Estaban todos en casa de Shaoran, luego de que las hermanas de este hayan casi ahogado a Eriol y Sakura a la entrada, fueron hacia la habitación de Shaoran

Shaoran, ¿qué quería Estephanie al recreo?- preguntó Eriol, llamando la atención de Sakura y de Shaoran

Pues, me dijo que quería salir conmigo este sábado, ya que tenemos dos días más de fin de semana- dijo Shaoran, refiriéndose a que su director había sufrido un accidente, por lo que les dieron dos días más

¿y qué le dijiste?- preguntó Eriol, fijándose que Sakura tenía la cabeza baja

¿y preguntas, claro que le dije que no- dijo algo confundido

Claro- dijo monótonamente Eriol

Bueno, ya que nuestros padres aprobaron lo del campamento, hay que pensar en qué hacer durante esos tres días libre de adultos- dijo Sakura ilusionada

¡es cierto!- exclamó Eriol- pues, aparte de aprovechar esa exquisita agua dulce, contar historias de terror, asar malvaviscos, hablar delante de la fogata- agregó pensativo

Bien, tengo que irme ahora, mi papá va a volver de su juicio en Alemania, y yo con Yamasaki le vamos a hacer una cena exquisita por que haya vuelto de su investigación- dijo feliz- recuerdo que……la comida que le tenemos preparada nos la enseñó nuestra madre cuando yo era pequeña, en ese entonces Yamasaki tenía 15, y yo 6- relató algo triste

Sakura, recuerda que la señora Nadeshiko siempre estará contigo- le susurró Shaoran, abrasándola tiernamente

Tú también la querías mucho- susurró ella, aguantando las lágrimas

Bien, nos vemos mañana en el parque pingüino, recuerda que tienes que llegar temprano, mi madre va a enviar a un chofer a buscarnos a las 10:00- informó Eriol, cambiando de tema

¡claro, adiós!- dijo agitando la mano Sakura, mientras corría a la entrada.

-----------------------C.E.------------------------------------

Claro que sería buena idea, pero lo difícil es hacer que sigan los mismos estudios que llevan aquí y no se estresen, más los duros entrenamientos que tendrán- se escuchó una voz profunda en una habitación oscura

Ellos son excelentes estudiantes, no tendrán problemas, y sé que lo lograran, tengo mi fé en ellos- se escuchó otra voz, bastante conocida

Si tú lo dices, creo en que así será. Pero, ¿resistirán el tiempo fuera, lejos de sus familias, y lo otro importante, ¿los dejarán ir?- la primera voz volvió a resonar por la habitación a oscuras

Ellos lo resistirán, son muy nobles y fuertes ambos. Sus familias estoy seguro que siempre han querido lo mejor para ellos y su educación, así que si le pedimos a Touya que venga por motivo de querer que Shaoran y Sakura vayan a su escuela en Londres, estoy seguro que ambos padres (los de Sakura y Shaoran) aceptarán- explicó la segunda voz, que aparentaba menor edad

Sería una excelente idea, te felicito- dijo la otra voz- dirás a tus amigos que tienes que ir a un viaje con tus padres durante las vacaciones de invierno, y que no se verán entre tanto. Espero que vengas lo más rápido posible junto a Catherine y John- el muchacho presente en la habitación, dueño de la segunda voz agregó

Claro, espero verte pronto, Arturo- la primera voz se dejó de escuchar, y la habitación se iluminó, dejando ver dos ojos índigos, intentando ser ocultados por un par de gafas, inútilmente- claro que lo lograrán, ambos son fuertes- susurró mirando por la amplia ventana, a la creciente noche

------------------------C.E.-----------------------------------

Sakura se encontraba en su casa, junto a su hermano Yamasaki, haciendo la comida para su padre

¿y como están Eriol y Li?- le preguntó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos

Muy bien- dijo simplemente. Yamasaki tenía 9 años más que ella, Shaoran y Eriol, por lo que nunca se logró hacer del todo amigo de Shaoran y de Eriol- por cierto, ¿Cuándo llegaba papá?- preguntó confundida

En una hora más o menos, así que hay que apurarnos- le sonrió él. Ella también le sonrió. Yamasaki era un chico bastante guapo para su edad. Era alto, tenía el cabello oscuro, y los ojos celestes. Tenía un carácter muy agradable y tranquilo, pero era terrible cuando le hacían enojar

Bien, será mejor que nos apuremos- ante esto aumentaron la velocidad, y pronto estaba todo puesto en la mesa, y la puerta izo el típico sonido al abrirse, mientras que por ella entraba un hombre mediano, cabello gris y ojos azules

¡hijos míos!- exclamó, y ambos se levantaron a abrasar a su padre, ambos muy felices

¡me alegro tanto que esa cosa haya terminado!- exclamó Sakura, en los brazos de su padre

Yo también, créeme que yo también- susurró su padre

Vamos papá, te preparamos la cena preferida de mamá tuya- dijo Yamasaki, exhibiendo la cena

Pero hijos, no tenían porqué…-dijo maravillado, con la boca echa agua. Sus hijos rieron por su expresión, y se sentaron a disfrutar

Papá, mañana me iré con Shaoran y Eriol, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Sakura, luego de haber reído todos por las ocurrencias de Yamasaki

Claro hija, y confío en que la pasen de maravilla- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa, pero a Sakura esa sonrisa le pareció muy melancólica, pero no le dio importancia a sus creencias

Muchas gracias por dejarme ir- agregó ella de todas formas

No tienes porqué agradecer hija, confío tanto en Shaoran como en Eriol, y en la madre de Shaoran y los padres de Eriol- contestó su padre

Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, espero verlos mañana temprano, ya que salgo a las 10:00 a.m. hacia el parque pingüino- avisó Sakura. Lavó su plato y sus cubiertos, y se encaminó hacia su cuarto a dormir.

----------------------------C.E.--------------------------------------

Shaoran contemplaba las estrellas, que esta noche parecían querer hablar con él, despejar sus dudas y aclarar sus sentimientos.

Pensamientos de Shaoran

Todo es tan difícil cuando estás tú, es increíble como puedes deshacer mis decisiones y atraparme con tu mirada.

Es increíble como me haces sentir cosas tan raras como las que ciento ahora, ¿por qué llegué a estas preguntas y a estas palabras?

Como quisiera saber porqué deseo tanto que pienses en mí, que creas que soy genial. Que raras son las ganas de llorar que me dan de repente cuando pienso en ti, como quisiera culparte de todo lo que siento, pero al ver tus ojos, todo pensamiento se dispersa rápidamente y me quedo en blanco, actuando como un tonto a veces, y no sé que decir para poder hablarte, sentir que estás conmigo. Que raro es esa sensación de que sin ti, no habría luz en mi vida, no habría un camino por el cual seguir, de que sin ti todo estaría perdido, hasta mi propia vida. ¿Por qué con tan solo mirarte siento que ya nada importa, que solo vale la pena estar así, contemplándote?. Cada vez que te miro siento algo especial, algo que crece dentro de mí, cada vez que te miro me siento…feliz. Es extraño como desearía jamás separarme de ti, como me gustaría estar cada instante de la vida contigo, en tu constante compañía.

Es extraño pensar en que cada vez que siento todo perdido y llegas tú, todo parece una broma, y al final todo sale bien, contigo todo mi mundo está bien. Es demasiado extraño que con oír tu nombre, puedo subir al séptimo cielo y bajar para verte.

¿Qué me hiciste, Sakura?

Fin Pensamientos Shaoran

Shaoran suspiró por 3º vez en la noche, sintiendo como su mente se confundía al pensar en Sakura, en su querida amiga Sakura.

Se separó de las estrellas sin despegar su vista de ellas, y abatido se lanzó a la cama, vencido por el sueño y Morfeo.

Y nuevamente en sus sueños, esos bellos ojos verde esmeralda jugaron, rieron y hablaron con él.

-------------------------------------C.E.---------------------------------------

Sakura se movía en la noche en su cama. Se revolteaba, al parecer en una pesadilla

_Sus ahora cristalinos ojos verdes veían sin poder hacer nada como una familia en especial era atacada brutalmente, y sin saber porqué su corazón se contraía al ver como maltrataban a la mujer que encontraron escondida en el armario._

_Esa mujer era bellísima, era de porte medio, tenía el cabello grisáceo, y los mismos ojos esmeralda de Sakura, solo que estos irradiaban terror y miedo._

_Cuando la encontraron, Sakura alcanzó a ver que la mujer escondía a un bebe debajo de cobijas, sin que nadie más lo notara, para alivio de Sakura._

_La tiraron al suelo, sus atacantes estaban cubiertos de mantas negras, no dejando ver sus rostros._

_Sakura vio como la mujer juntaba las manos y cerraba los ojos, desprendiendo luz de su cuerpo. Ante este acto Sakura se sorprendió, pero los atacantes se asustaron, y unote ellos levantó su mano derecha, que también estaba cubierta, y un rayo salió de ella, electrocutando a la bella mujer y sorprendiendo a Sakura _

_¡¡¡¡NOO!- gritó Sakura, intentando golpearlo, pero cuando su pie llegó, lo atravesó, y se dio cuenta de que nada que ella tocara tenía efecto. La mujer cayó al suelo, cansada y adolorida_

_¡Nadeshiko!- gritó un hombre alto, cabello como el de Sakura y los ojos marrones, de apariencia amable y tranquila. Ese hombre era traído por más de esas 'sombras', y lo lanzaron al suelo junto a la mujer, que le sonrió_

_No…te preocupes Fujitaka, estaré bien-susurró ella, sonriendo levemente_

_¿qué quieren de nosotros?- preguntó Fujitaka mirando al que parecía ser el líder, por su collar de afilados dientes negros alrededor del cuello_

_Es obvio- su voz era como la misma energía negativa junta- no queremos que su familia y descendencia sobreviva- dijo con una sonrisa macabra, que se le notaba bajo la gran capucha_

_¿porqué?- inquirió susurrando Nadeshiko_

_Hien Li preguntó lo mismo- susurró el líder de las 'sombras', mirándola admirado- "es verdad lo que me dijo mi señor, es capas de hacer dudar hasta la misma maldad reunida, que es lo que nos forma"- pensó, pero no se iba a arrepentir de lo que haría- tenemos que asegurar el futuro del mal, no debemos darles posibilidades a ustedes que sobrevivan, y sus descendientes acaben con el amo en un futuro cercano- Nadeshiko levantó su verde mirar, y lo miró_

_Como lamento que hayan sido creados, solo sirven para obedecer, ya que su amo jamás les dará libertad- el 'sombra' pareció reflexionar ante esto, pero luego su voz se volvió más fría aún_

_Si hemos sido creados para obedecer, entonces eso aremos. Le doy gracias a mi señor por haberme creado, ya que disfruto con mi trabajo- Nadeshiko solo lo miraba, inquietándolo muy levemente_

_Solo lo disfrutas porque eres el mal en persona, por eso no te culpo- le sonrió con sinceridad. Todas las 'sombras' se vieron muy impresionadas con el acto de la mujer, pero el líder intentó ser más discreto_

_Deberías odiarme- sentenció el líder, a lo que Nadeshiko negó suavemente_

_Es tu naturaleza, por más que luches, costaría mucho cambiarla, no te culpo por ser quien eres, culpo a tu amo por crearte de energía negativa, cuando pudo haberlo echo de la positiva- luego de eso, todos los sombras se inclinaron hasta el piso, pero el líder de ellos solo inclinó un poco su cabeza_

_Su amo se está comunicando con ellos- le susurró Fujitaka al oído a su esposa, ya que esta no entendía nada_

_Claro amo, serán destruidos ahora- sentenció el líder, acercándose a Nadeshiko, y una espada afilada negra le creció de una mano- fue un gusto conocer a tan buena dama, pero ordenes no son un juego- Fujitaka era sujetado por otros sombras, y Nadeshiko simplemente esperaba el impacto. El 'sombra' bajó con velocidad el arma, pero algo se interpuso en su camino- ¿¡pero qué haces?- le preguntó a su subordinado, que tenía otra espada en vez de mano, y había detenido el ataque. Otro 'sombra' levantó a Nadeshiko y la llevó afuera, encontrándose con muchas criaturas negras y oscuras. Dejaron a Nadeshiko al cuidado de un 'sombra', mientras que los 7 restantes iban al ataque contra esas criaturas, que en un instante antes comandaban para acabar con la vida de la familia Kinomoto. Fujitaka también salió junto a otro 'sombra', mientras que el líder luchaba contra el que impidió la muerte de Nadeshiko_

_¡Sakura!- recordó Nadeshiko. Fujitaka intentó detenerla, pero ni siquiera una gran criatura pudo. Nadeshiko juntó las manos y las levantó hacia el monstruo. De sus manos salieron grandes llamaradas de fuego, que derritieron al monstruo en cuestión de segundos. Nadeshiko llegó al armario, sacó las cobijas y allí se encontraba una bebé muy linda, con los mimos ojos de su madre, y un poco de cabello castaño claro, como el de su padre. La chiquitita le sonrió, y Nadeshiko la abrasó feliz._

_Sakura vio aterrada como el 'sombra' líder acababa con la vida del otro, se acercaba a Nadeshiko y le atravesaba la espada por la espalda. Inmediatamente su mano (su mano se había convertido en espada) se quemó, y derritió su brazo, haciendo que el líder cayera de dolor, y comenzara a gemir, para pronto desaparecer con un movimiento de su mano izquierda._

_¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!-Sakura y Fujitaka gritaron en ese momento. El corazón de Sakura se paralizó, sus pensamientos se nublaron y las lágrimas brotaron solas, sin consentimiento. Simplemente rompieron las barreras de fuerza de Sakura, corrieron libremente por su rostro, dejando marcado el dolor, la desesperación, la angustia y el temor. Sakura corrió a ver a Nadeshiko, que estaba en el suelo, junto a la bebita, que comenzó a llorar desesperada. Sakura se sorprendido de que pudo tocar al bebé, y lo acurrucó en sus brazos, intentando que dejara de llorar, aunque ella misma era la que mojaba el piso debido a sus lágrimas. Vio como Fujitaka corría hacia su esposa, se abrasaba a su regazo y repetía la misma palabra "no"._

_Pronto se sintió mucho frío en el lugar, Fujitaka movía la mirada lado a lado asustado. Los 'sombras' acabaron con todos los monstruos, uno de ellos levantó a Fujitaka, y le crecieron alas en la espalda, y todos volaron, mientras que llevaban a Fujitaka a un lugar seguro._

_Sakura sintió en ese instante mucho miedo, terror, frío, desesperación y mucho más, aún sin saber porqué._

_Su instinto le dijo que corriera, y sin dudarlo le hizo caso. Cogió bien al bebé, lo acurrucó y se fijó que se había quedado dormida. Sonrió con ternura, y corrió muy lejos, mucho tiempo._

_Cuando llegó a un bosque muy lejano a esa bonita casita ahora destruida, paró el correr, se sentó abrasando muy bien al bebe, y se quedó dormida con lágrimas corriendo aún, pero siempre abrasando al bebe, a la tierna niña de ojos verdes._

¡despierta Sakura!- escuchó esa voz lejana. Pronto sintió el miedo de hace un instante, y despertó sobresaltada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Vio la figura de su padre, y a Yamasaki sentado junto a ella, ambos con una mirada de preocupación

¿y el bebe?- preguntó Sakura, revisando la cama

Sakura, ¿Qué bebe?- preguntó Yamasaki confundido

El bebe, hay que salvarlo, estaba en problemas, su padre…..y su madre- dijo derramando lágrimas nuevamente, recordando la triste escena

Acuéstate y olvida todo, fue un mal sueño- le aconsejó su padre

Si- susurró Sakura. Inmediatamente luego de que apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, durmió tranquila. Yamasaki intercambió miradas de preocupación con su padre, pero luego ambos se fueron a dormir.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que este capi lo hayan disfrutado mucho, ya que lo hice más largo de lo que acostumbro :P**

**Me dio penita escribir eso de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka, pero no pregunten, tengo pensado ir revelando todo de a poco n.nU**

**Como verán, puse que Yamasaki es hermano de Sakura, y su padre es un abogado (no se si eso lo puse, pero bueno, ahora lo pongo n.nU), espero que no pregunten, porque como soy se los podría decir u.uU, y la gracia es que lo descubran a medida que avanza la historia**

**Bueno, los Agradecimientos:**

**pily14ccs: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capi te haya gustado mucho. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero no pude u.u. espero verte pronto, adiós!**

**Undine:  Hola, no puedo evitar poner a S+S ., me gusta mucho n.nU. y la pareja de Eriol va a ser……….lo siento, no te lo puedo revelar u.uU, pero mas adelante (eso espero n.nU) lo revelaré, espero que este capi te haya gustado mucho, adiós!**

**nerakcibeles: Me alegro mucho que te gusten mis historias, y a yo tmb adoro la pareja S+S o. n.nU, bueno, espero verte pronto, adiós!**

**serenity-princess: Hola, gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes, Tomoyo ya va a ser incluida en la historia n.nU. espero verte pronto, adiós!**

**LadyAmatista: Hola primis, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capi te guste mucho n.n. espero verte en msn, adiós!**

**Muchas gracias a todos, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, felicitaciones, tomatazos, traumas y trastornos en sus reviews n.nU**

**Bueno, me despido, adiós!**

**----Lady Esmeralda-----**


	3. 3º En La Noche de Luna Llena

**Hola mis lectores!**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews en el capi pasado, espero que estén disfrutando esta historia mucho, y estaré revelando cosas en cada capítulo, o por lo menos eso espero n.nU**

**Emmm, nada más. Aclaraciones:**

**CCS NO es mío, es de CLAMP**

**NO hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)-

_Están en un sueño-_

**Están hablando en otro idioma-**

Pensamientos de un personaje

Bla, bla, bla…

Fin de los Pensamientos de ese personaje

_**-------------------Flash Back----------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla……**_

_**------------------Fin del Flash Back---------------------**_

_**-------------------C.E.----------------------**_

**Aquí va:**

Capítulo Anterior:

El bebe, hay que salvarlo, estaba en problemas, su padre…..y su madre- dijo derramando lágrimas nuevamente, recordando la triste escena

Acuéstate y olvida todo, fue un mal sueño- le aconsejó su padre

Si- susurró Sakura. Inmediatamente luego de que apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, durmió tranquila. Yamasaki intercambió miradas de preocupación con su padre, pero luego ambos se fueron a dormir.

3º Capítulo: En La Noche de Luna Llena

Sakura estaba desayunando rápidamente, intentando ganar tiempo para llegar temprano.

Yamasaki ingresó al comedor, y la vio algo preocupado

¿estás bien?- Sakura se confundió un poco por la pregunta, pero siguió ingiriendo sus alimentos

Claro, ¿porqué estaría mal?- preguntó luego de tragar, haciendo que su hermano la viera preocupado

Pues, por la pesadilla que tuviste- Sakura lo vio confundida, y justo cuando iba a hablar, un terrible sentimiento la invadió, haciendo que bajara la cabeza, intentando recordar

No…recuerdo- dijo algo impresionada. Yamasaki se sentó negando con la cabeza algo divertido

Siempre olvidas todo, es increíble como te va bien en el colegio- dijo, sirviéndose jugo de naranja. Sakura se quedó callada, hasta que saltó de la silla

¡es tarde!- exclamó. Se despidió de Yamasaki, y este prometió despedirla de su padre.

Sakura se dirigió a la entrada, donde se encontraba su maleta. La tomó dificultada, y se fue patinando lentamente, debido al peso de la maleta

Que bueno que el parque pingüino me queda cerca- susurró a una cuadra del dicho parque

---------------------------C.E.------------------------------

Como es, siempre llega tarde- exclamó Shaoran, que se encontraba junto a Eriol en el parque, y estaba la madre de este esperándolos en el auto con una sonrisa, recordando la mala costumbre de Sakura de siempre llegar tarde

Aún así sientes algo por ella- susurró Eriol divertido, con la mala suerte de ser escuchado por Shaoran, que saltó de donde estaba sentado y corrió hacia él

¿¡qué dijiste?- y justo cuando iba a golpearlo, escucharon la voz de Sakura lamentarse

No sé porqué traje tanto, solo serán tres días- se escuchó el susurró de Sakura. Bastó solo eso para detener todo movimiento en Shaoran- ¡hola, lamento llegar tarde- se disculpó Sakura

Muy buenos días Sakura- saludó Eriol con una sonrisa. Se encaminó hasta ella y cargó su maleta

Muchas gracias Eriol- dijo aliviada Sakura. Eriol fue la auto y la cargó junto con las de él y de Shaoran

Hola Sakura- saludó shaopran, intentando controlar el raro sonrojo en sus mejillas

Muy buenos días señora Catherine- saludó Sakura, mientras que la señora se bajaba y le besaba la mejilla

Muy buenos días, Sakura- Sakura estaba sonrojada, y la Catherine captó- ¡oh, vamos, ¿aún no te acostumbras?- rió divertida. Salkura solo negó con la cabeza baja, y un gran sonrojo en las mejillas

Bien, será mejor que partamos para encontrar un espacio bastante grande para nosotros solos- avisó Eriol. Todos asintieron, y pronto estaban en el viaje para llegar al hermoso campamento, en el que tenían la libertad de estar solos durante 3 días.

---------------------------C.E.---------------------------------

En un hermoso lugar, donde habían grandes praderas al frente, y más allá, mucho más allá, un enorme y hermoso mar, en donde se reflejaba el brillante sol.

A un costado del paisaje se podía observar un fértil y enorme bosque, que abarcaba todo lo largo, hasta la playa.

Al otro lado se veían unas casitas muy raras, eran echas de madera, se veían muy seguras y humildes, pero muy lindas todas.

Al final de todo, había una gran casa, más bien un castillo, un hermoso castillo blanco, con torres altas y grandes murallas.

El castillo era completamente blanco, a excepción de la puerta de la entrada, que era de madera, pero una madera muy curiosa, una madera entre azul y morado, pero más azul.

Se escuchaban pájaros cantar, el lejano sonido de las olas del mar colisionando con la blanca arena de la playa, y el movimiento que producía el viento en las hojas del bosque.

El cielo era celeste, como en el más bello cuento de hadas.

En el enorme castillo, en la torre más alta, se hallaba un señor alto, de cabello rubio y ojos morados, de apariencia normal (respecto a fuerza) y una sonrisa muy amable.

Estaba recostado en un costado de la torre, observando a loo lejos el mar y el bosque, y más próximo a él las bellas casitas.

Sobre su brazo descansaba una criatura bastante extraña.

Era pequeña, de un intenso color índigo, tenía bellas alas, cuatro patas, una cola, su piel era tersa y suave, con escamas, sus colmillos eran más poderosos que una cuchilla, y sus brillantes ojos índigo estaban fijos en los morados de él. Era un dragón

Pronto llegarán, Zafiro, y todo comenzará, la princesa volverá a su lugar, deteniendo a las fuerzas del mal- le dijo el sabio hombre a su dragón. Su voz era tan calmada y segura, que inspiraba confianza, paz y respeto, además de cariño. El joven dragón hizo un asentamiento, y ambos siguieron disfrutando de la paz que irradiaba el paisaje, y el lugar

-----------------------------------C.E.----------------------------------------

_Estaba caminando por las bellas praderas verdes, subió su mirada y vio el mar, miró a su derecha y se encontró de frente con el majestuoso bosque._

_Cerró los ojos y sintió la tranquilidad, la paz, la esperanza y la alegría, aparentemente sin razón alguna._

_Algo la llevó a voltear el rostro, y allí vio todas esas lindas casitas de madera, y al final vio el castillo, y sintió la rara sensación de que este la llamaba._

_Casi con desesperación corrió hacia él, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, su mirada subió hasta una de las torres, y allí vio a un hombre con un dragón en su hombro, ambos viéndola fijamente a ella._

_Se fijó en cada rasgo del hombre, y en su interior creció la nostalgia, sorprendiéndola_

_¿por qué?- susurró al viento, que llevó la frase hasta los oídos de la persona. Pronto sintió como flotaba, extrañamente sintió como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido. Cuando llegó el hombre le sonrió, trayéndole felicidad a su alma, pero a su consciencia solo confusión_

_¿no te parece familiar?- preguntó él, a lo que Sakura asintió lentamente, leyendo sus emociones- espero verte pronto- luego de eso, el lugar comenzó a desaparecer, lentamente, como si nunca hubiera estado allí_

Sintió que alguien la zarandeaba lentamente, abrió los ojos y encontró a Shaoran con una mirada divertida

Hemos llegado- le avisó. Sakura asintió, se bajó y sacó su maleta

Bien, nos vemos el lunes, espero que la pasen muy bien- les dijo la madre de Eriol, y luego de que todos se despidieran, se fue

Bien, a armar la tienda- avisó Eriol. Sakura y Shaoran asintieron, y luego de unos momentos todo estaba guardado, y se encontraban cocinando papas a la parilla, acompañada de ensaladas. Sakura y Eriol estaban cocinando, mientras que Shaoran aliñaba todo

Por cierto Sakura, ¿qué estabas soñando?- le pregunto Eriol, con una mirada muy rara, que nadie supo descifrar

Ehhh…………….¿como sabes que me dormí?- preguntó sorprendida. Eriol se encogió de hombros, mientras esperaba la respuesta- pues, no……no lo recuerdo- dijo más que sorprendida. Eriol sonrió un poco, pero nadie lo notó

Bien, esto está listo, a comer- avisó sonriente Shaoran. Eriol y Shaoran sirvieron, mientras que Sakura intentaba recordar aunque sea algo, pero solo recordó que cuando cerró los ojos (en su sueño) sintió la sensación más agradable de su vida. Comieron sonrientes, y luego de lavar todo, recogieron sus toallas y se encaminaron hacia el lago que estaba cerca de donde instalaron su tienda.

El lugar estaba vacío, por lo que se tiraron e hicieron todo el ruido que quisieron.

Shaoran y Eriol se sacaron la playera, pero para Sakura era mucho más difícil que la estuvieran viendo. Eriol vio su sonrojo y su mirada, le sonrió divertido y se lanzó al agua, dejando de mirarla. Sakura le agradeció, pero Shaoran se quedó viendo hacia ella confundido, mientras que Sakura quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Sakrua trató de no darle importancia, y se comenzó a sacar la parte de arriba. Al ver esto, Shaoran se sonrojó tremendamente, y, siguiendo a Eriol, se lanzó al agua, dejando a Sakura libre para retirar su ropa.

Cuando lo hizo también se lanzó al agua, y los tres comenzaron un divertido juego de 'atrapa al más lento'.

Luego de bañarse, jugar, tomar sol y bromear, como a las 5:15 p.m. empezó a esconderse el sol tras las nubes, y el nivel del viento subió.

Viendo esto, los tres amigos se vistieron (y OBVIAMENTE antes se secaron n.nU), recogieron las cosas y se encaminaron hacia su tienda, que era para 4 personas.

Sakura entró para cambiarse, y sus dos amigos la esperaron afuera.

Cuando ella salió, le tocó esperar afuera hasta que ambos terminaran. Cuando esto pasó, salieron y encontraron a Sakura hablando animadamente con un joven alto, dos años más que Sakura, rubio y los ojos grises, muy apuesto, y musculoso, pero no tan exageradamente

Claro, mis amigos estarán encantados- le decía él. Shaoran frunció el seño, se irguió haciendo su presencia notable

Shao, él es Matthew, está quedándose por aquí cerca con sus amigos- Shaoran lo miró desafiante, pero inclinó la cabeza como saludo, que Matthew respondió- Matthew, él es Shaoran, mi mejor amigo, y el otro es Eriol, mi otro mejor amigo- sonrió Sakura. Eriol la tendió la mano sonriente, y Matthew también le sonrió

Mucho gusto- dijo Eriol

Igualmente- contestó el otro

Espero que nos les haya molestado que aceptara que vallamos a la fogata que se va a hacer junto al lago- dijo Sakura algo preocupada. Le preocupó la mirada de Shaoran, pero Eriol le sonrió

Claro que no Saku, sería bueno estar en más compañía- miró a Shaoran, que estaba con una mirada indiferente y expresión fría- supongo que no te molesta, ¿cierto Shaoran?-

No- murmuró él. Sakura le sonrió muy tiernamente, haciéndolo sonrojar

Muchas gracias-

D-de nada- susurró, evitando mirarla

Pues bien, nos vemos a las 9:00 p.m. frente al lago, Sakura. Mucho gusto Eriol, Shaoran- se despidió. Shaoran lo vio con ojos asesinos antes de que Matthew se fuera

Mi apellido es Li- su siseo sonó tan peligroso, que logró que por la espalda de Matthew corrieran escalofríos

Cl-claro, Li- dijo algo sorprendido. Se fue algo asustado, mientras que Shaoran veía por donde se había ido, con sus ojos asesinos

Shaoran, ¿ya ves porqué no tienes más amigos?- dijo Eriol divertido. Shaoran lo vio confundido, y a Sakura le cayó una gotita- ¡asustas en vez de hablar!- le recriminó el. Shaoran se encogió de brazos ante esto

Bien, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Sakura.

Se entretuvieron toda la tarde, hasta que llegó la hora de reunión, en la que se abrigaron (en especial Shaoran n.nU) y fueron al punto de encuentro.

Cuando llegaron Matthew los recibió, y los presentó ante una cantidad de gente.

Todos miraban muy embelesados a Sakura, pero solo hasta que llegaba Shaoran y la abrasaba por los hombros. Sakura se sonrojaba, pero se sentía protegida de esas miradas.

Muchas de las mujeres miraron mal a Sakura, por estar en compañía de Shaoran, que solo le prestaba atención a Sakura.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron presentados, se sentaron alrededor de una fogata. Shaoran estaba en medio de Sakura y Eriol, y al otro lado de Sakura estaba Matthew, y después seguía el resto

Bien, esta noche contaremos las más tenebrosas y espantosas……historias de terror- bramó un muchacho, que era alto, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros, tenía un aire misterioso, al parecer experto en el tema de terror

Hay no…-susurró Sakura, con escalofríos. Matthew escuchó esto, y la miró

¿le tienes miedo a estas historias?- preguntó con un tono raro

Si- susurró Sakura

Vamos, yo estoy aquí para protegerte- le murmuró muy cerca del oído. Sakura se sintió incómoda, por lo que se apegó más a Shaoran

Ehh….gracias, creo- lo último solo Shaoran escuchó, por lo que sonrió abrasándola, y sorprendiendo a Sakura y a Matthew

No te preocupes, ella estará protegida- le dijo desafiante. Ante su mirada Matthew no dijo nada, y se corrió a hablar con la persona que estaba a su otro lado, mientras Sakura miraba impresionada a Shaoran, quedando sus rostros muy cerca

¿porqué…?- intentó preguntar, pero la voz no le salía de los nervios y la ansiedad

¿lo prefieres a él?- susurró, acercándose inconscientemente a el rostro de la chica

No- murmuró segura. Sin quererlo y sin poder evitarlo su mirada bajó a los labios del chico, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, sonrojándola- te prefiero a ti- dijo suspirando. Esa frase causó una sonrisa en Shaoran, que embelesó a Sakura- tienes que sonreír más seguido- le pidió susurrando, acariciando sus labios

¿porqué?- inquirió Shaoran

Lo haces muy bien- pasó su mano de los labios de su amigo a su mejilla, que estaba ardiendo a causa del sonrojo, claro que por estar oscuro no se notaba

Y tu igual- susurró Shaoran, poniendo su nariz en la mejilla de Sakura. Ella sintió su calido tacto, y susurró en su oreja. Levantó su mano y la puso atrás del cuello de Shaoran, mientras que este la abrasaba por la cintura. Ambos se quedaron con los ojos cerrados, a milímetros de besarse, sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, como sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más, como su aliento se mezclaba con el del otro, miles de sensaciones que los hacía suspirar y desear quedarse así por el resto de la eternidad. Shaoran no aguantó más y se acercó lentamente, sintiendo cada instante el deseo de besar aquellos labios. Sakura sintió el avance, y también comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Un pequeño roce sucedió en ese momento, un pequeño roce junto a un suspiro, o dos.

Todos veían la escena pretendiendo hablar y conversar, pero estaban diciendo puras incoherencias, como:

Claro, yo fui a esa fiesta-

¿y era bueno el tomate de la pizza?-

Claro, yo también toqué el timbre-

¡claro que fui al baño luego de eso!-

No, no veo ese canal-

Y puras cosas así. Solo se escuchaba, aparte de eso, el crispar de las llamas. En el momento del roce, Sakura y Shaoran suspiraron, y algunos presentes no lo pudieron evitar.

Sakura y Shaoran se separaron al sentir un ruido muy fuerte, y muy raro. Todos observaron sorprendidos como las llamas aumentaban 4 veces su tamaño, justo al instante de que ese pequeño roce de labios entre Sakura y Shaoran ocurriera.

El fuego luego se calmó, y Shaoran y Sakura siguieron abrasados, contemplando el fuego sorprendidos. En ese instante, el mismo chico con apariencia misteriosa se levantó con los brazos extendidos hacia la inmensidad de la noche, exclamando

¡ese es el mensaje de los fallecidos en esta tierra!- todos lo miraban como loco, pero este seguía- ¡fue un mensaje de ellos!- se empezó una discusión entre si existían los fantasmas o no, mientras que Sakura se levantaba lentamente, y muy sonrojada

A…¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó preocupado Shaoran. Sakura se le quedó viendo muy confundida, pero luego contestó

Ehhh……voy a la tienda para buscar algo de abrigo, vu-vuelvo al instante- dijo sumamente sonrojada. Shaoran le explicó eso mismo a Eriol, cuando este lo preguntó

¿estás bien Eriol, te noto como…distraído- dijo Shaoran, algo confundido, por el echo de que desde que las llamas crecieron, se había puesto a pensar en Arturo

¿eh?- miró a Shaoran- ¡ah, lo siento, ¿me decías?- preguntó apenado

Nada, olvídalo- dijo preocupado- "¿desde cuando Eriol es distraído?"- pensó, mientras observaba como el 'Chico Misterioso' decía sus teorías sobre los fantasmas.

7 minutos después, Shaoran estaba muy nervioso por Sakura, le dijo a Eriol que la iba a buscare, y en un momento en que nadie lo miraba ni prestaba atención, salió del campo de iluminación provocado por la fogata y se encaminó hacia la tienda.

Cuando llegó, le asustó no encontrar a Sakura. Se puso más nervioso aún. Por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de ir a las orillas del lago, y siguió sus instintos.

--------------------------C.E.---------------------------------

Hace rato que debía haber regresado a la fogata, pero necesitaba pensar.

En realidad, sentía que necesitaba estar allí, a la luz de la luna llena, viendo el reflejo de las estrellas en el lago.

Pensamientos de Sakura

Fue tan raro. Con ese simple roce bastó para que una corriente me recorriera el cuerpo, me sintiera feliz, en las nubes.

Shaoran provoca todos estos extraños sentimientos desde hace dos o tres años.

Nunca eh sabido que es, aparte de la gran amistad que tenemos.

El es todo para mi, no se que haría sin él. Es mi apoyo, mi luz y mi camino.

Es tan raro todo esto, pero…real.

Fin Pensamientos de Sakura

Que bello- susurró viendo la luna, sonriente

Si, lo es- escuchó detrás de ella. Reconoció la voz, por lo que no se asustó ni volteó, solo sintió como esa persona la abrasaba, y ella se recargaba sonrojada en su pecho-¿por qué no volviste a la fogata?-

No lo sé. Siento que está mejor aquí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros la chica. Escuchó la risa de Shaoran a sus espaldas

Tienes razón- dijo él luego. Sintió como él le acariciaba el cabello, lo que la relajó

Que bellas se ven las estrellas esta noche- susurró la chica, contemplando todo el espléndido cielo

Como tus ojos- agregó él, contemplando su rostro. Sakura sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, mientras sus ojos brillaban como verdaderas estrellas al encontrar la veracidad de las palabras de Shaoran en los ojos de él

¿qué paso en…-intentaba preguntar, pero la emoción la interrumpía. Bajó el rostro avergonzada, sin darse cuenta de que Shaoran lo bajó para poder oírla, justo cuando Sakura volvió a subirlo sus miradas se encontraron, al mismo tiempo que sus narices se tocaron, haciéndolos sonrojar- que iba a pasar en la fogata?- susurró Sakura, ladeando levemente su rostro, y subiéndolo al mismo momento que Shaoran

Esto- murmuró. Sus alientos se cruzaron, y sus labios encontraron el refugio de los del otro en un roce tímido, que los hizo experimentar nuevos sentimientos.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que un resplandor índigo los observaba desde la punta de un gran sauce, mientras que las estrellas aumentaban su esplendor, y una brisa cálida se sentía en el ambiente, mientras que debajo de ese resplandor índigo se formaba una sonrisa, y el rostro se volteaba

Nadie merece observar su encuentro- susurró al viento. Levantó una mano y un pájaro pequeño se posó suavemente en su mano, mientras que lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos negros- linda noche, ¿no?- acarició las suaves plumas del animal, y luego se le quedó observando, metido en sus pensamientos- eso es lo que me falta- susurró con pesar- alguien a quien amar, con quien estar- su mirada se volvió hacia las estrellas, mientras que el pajarillo volaba a su nido.

Sakura suspiró en los labios de Shaoran, al mismo tiempo que el beso se intensificaba. Sus manos jugaban con su nuca, mientras que él abrasaba su cintura, atrayéndola más a él.

Era un beso tierno, dulce, donde se expresaba el verdadero amor.

Ambos sintieron algo creciente en el pecho, una nueva sensación que abarcaba sus pensamientos y sentimientos, el sentimiento de estar juntos para siempre. Se detuvo el beso, manteniendo sus frentes juntas y en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entre cortada

Eso iba a pasar en la fogata susurró Shaoran, con una voz tan grave que a Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda

¿eso fue……normal?- preguntó ella, entreabriendo sus ojos

No lo sé- contestó Shaoran mirándola. Se separaron lentamente, y Sakura se recostó en el pecho de él, a disfrutar la extraña brisa creciente, que jugaba con sus cabellos y los invitaba a envolverse en un ambiente romántico y mágico

Esto es tan…refrescante- susurró Shaoran impresionado. Ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados. Sakrua solo asintió sonriendo

"es tan parecido a la brisa de mi sueño"- pensó con el sentimiento de felicidad creciendo en su interior. Luego de que el ambiente y la brisa se esfumaran (luego de unos 5 minutos), Shaoran y Sakura abrieron los ojos

Es tarde, será mejor que vallamos a dormir, quizás Eriol nos esté buscando- sugirió Shaoran. Sakura asintió sonrojada pero sonriendo, aceptó la mano de él para levantarse, pero una vez que estaba parada, Shaoran no la soltó, y ambos se encaminaron hacia su tienda.

------------------------------C.E.----------------------------------

Se veían las estrellas, más brillantes que nunca, en ese hermoso y tranquilo lugar.

En la gran planicie verde, el pasto estaba más oscuro a causa de la noche, pero la inmensidad de la luna llena iluminaba casi todo el lugar.

Se veían criaturas extrañas correr por la planicie, pero debido a la oscuridad no se notaban sus características.

Adentro del gran castillo blanco, el mismo señor de la torre estaba sonriente

Ahora la princesa resurgirá, debo entrenar a Eriol para esto- dijo seguro, mientras iba a celebrar muy feliz.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review el capi pasado, y espero que este capi les haya gustado mucho y igualmente me dejen un review.**

**La historia de a poco de va desenvolviendo, y espero que me tengan paciencia, porque pienso guardar algunos secretos :P**

**Bueno, los Agradecimientos:**

**serenity-princess: Hola, gracias por tu review, y espero que este cap te haya revelado mas secretos :P. espero vernos. Adiós!**

**Angelofthewatery: Hola, q wenu q te vaya gustando, y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final. Emmmm…….no comprendí eso de q Shaoran sea agua :S, pero bueno n.nU. espero verte pronto y que te mejores, adiós!**

**Sashakili: Hola, gracias por tu review, y espero que este y los siguientes caps te gusten mucho. Ojala algunas cosas se te vayan aclarando, adiós!**

**Undine: hola, gracias por tu review. No puedo rebelarte quien será la pareja de Eriol, jeje. Bueno, espero verte pronto, adiós!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**Espero que me manden mucho este cap, y prometo actualizar más seguido.**

**Adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda-----**


	4. 4º La Niebla

**Hola mis lectores!**

**Espero que les haya agradado el capi anterior, y este les guste mucho tmb**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me mandaron un review y sus comentarios!**

**Bueno, ya en el 4º capítulo se van a ir revelando muchas cosas, como ¿Quién es Arturo, ¿Por qué Yamasaki es hermano de Sakura y no Touya, ¿Qué significan los sueños de Sakura, ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?**

**Bueno, quizás muchas de estas preguntas rondan por su mente, y les aseguro que intentaré responder a algunas de ellas en los capítulos más cercanos**

**Aquí van las aclaraciones:**

**CCS NO es mío, es de la CLAMP**

**NO hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)-

_Están en un sueño-_

**Están hablando en otro idioma-**

Pensamientos de los personajes

Bla, bla, bla……

Fin de los Pensamientos del personaje

_**-----------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla…….**_

_**----------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------**_

_**------------------------C.E.----------------------------**_

**Aquí vaaaaaaa:**

Capítulo Anterior:

Adentro del gran castillo blanco, el mismo señor de la torre estaba sonriente

Ahora la princesa resurgirá, debo entrenar a Eriol para esto- dijo seguro, mientras iba a celebrar muy feliz.

4º Capítulo: La Niebla

Eriol observó desde la punta del árbol como Sakura y Shaoran marchaban a la tienda

Creo que es hora de volver- susurró viendo a la luna. Sin dificultad saltó de la punta de ese gran árbol a una rama cercana a él, y de esta al suelo, y corrió sin esfuerzos hasta la tienda, ganando terreno ya que Shaoran y Sakura iban caminando y conversando.

Se introdujo en la tienda, y se quedó senado esperando a sus amigos, que llegaron unos 5 minutos después que él

Vaya, hasta que llegaron- dijo Eriol, haciéndolos sonrojar

Lo siento si te hicimos preocupar Eriol- se disculpó inmediatamente Sakura, sonrojada- es que…- intentó explicar, pero con la iluminación proporcionada por la luna pudieron ver como Eriol negaba divertido

No se preocupen. Será mejor que nos durmamos, mañana será un día muy largo- dijo Eriol, dejando algo confundidos a sus amigos, pero por el cansancio no preguntaron nada. Los tres se acostaron en silencio, Sakura en medio de ambos

Buenas noches- se despidieron todos, entrando al mundo de los sueños.

_Estaba a las afueras de un castillo, pero no era el castillo blanco, majestuoso y que irradiaba tranquilidad._

_Este era un castillo muy grande, gris, igualmente majestuoso, pero no irradiaba esa agradable tranquilidad._

_Sakura se aproximo al castillo, y comprobó nuevamente que no podía ser vista, al atravesar el enorme portón de entrada._

_Más segura de sus pasos, caminó entre un montón de guardias, mucamas, y se fijó en sus antiguas vestimentas._

_Vio las antorchas en las paredes, obviamente apagadas por la luz del día._

_Sus pies la llevaron a una habitación, de donde provenía un armonioso sonido, era alguien cantando._

_Se quedó prendada de esa melodiosa armonía, por lo que atravesó lentamente la puerta._

_En la extensa habitación se encontraba una cama bastante grande, de aspecto cómodo. Una mesita de noche, que traía una vela encima. Un GRAN armario, y una ventana abierta, permitiendo que la brisa del día entrara._

_Sentada en la cama, una joven de la misma edad que Sakura, y quizás un año más grande, estaba cantando._

_Era tan alta como ella (no es que fueran muy altas, tenían estatura media), tenía el cabello reluciente, negro azabache, como la intensidad de la noche que se vive en el reino de Algaërian, pero con suaves reflejos lilas, que combinaban con sus preciosos ojos amatistas._

_Su voz era tan bella que cautivó a Sakura al instante, dejándola quieta, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando._

_La muchacha también se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, y al parecer disfrutando mucho lo que hacía_

_Hola, ¿Quién eres?- la voz había dejado de cantar, y la pregunta despertó a Sakura, que la miró impresionada_

_¿pu-puedes v-verme?- preguntó sumamente asustada_

_Claro que puedo verte- dijo divertida la chica. Sakura se quedó estática, sumamente nerviosa_

_¿eres nueva en la servidumbre?- preguntó algo triste la chica de la bella voz, porque su madre le prohibía hablar con sus mucamas, aunque ella en secreto le desobedecía_

_¿se…servidumbre?- preguntó Sakura. La chica se extrañó un poco por su comportamiento, pero la cogió de las manso y la sentó junto a ella_

_Soy Tomoyo Daidogi- y luego agregó tristemente- la princesa de este reino- Sakura se sorprendió, y se levantó de la cama preocupada, nerviosa y extrañada. A Tomoyo no le sorprendió mucho su actitud, es la que tomaban todos cuando les rebelaba el secreto_

_Lo siento mucho, To…¡su majestad!- no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con la "realeza'', puesto que en su época no habían personas, ehh… "así''_

_Por favor, quédate a conversar conmigo, llámame Tomoyo- Sakura la vio, y vio en sus ojos la súplica. Ella siempre había creído que todos eran iguales, pero al estar en esa época, mejor andaba con cuidado_

_Muy bien, Tomoyo- sonrió Sakura. Tomoyo se alegró mucho, y ambas se sentaron en la cama_

_¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó suavemente Tomoyo_

_Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto-_

_No he oído hablar de nadie de apellido Kinomoto, ¿eres extranjera?- le preguntó Tomoyo_

_Ehhhh……….¡si!- asintió luego- "si lo soy, nunca eh estado aquí"- pensó luego_

_¿Cuántos años tienes?- _

_13, voy a cumplir los 14 en el 1º de Abril- dijo contenta Sakura_

_¿el 1º de Abril, ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó confundida Tomoyo. Sakura se quedó de piedra, pero luego se relajó un poco_

_¿no………..tienen meses aquí?- preguntó con una gotita_

_¿meses, ¿Qué es eso?- Tomoyo cada ves estaba más confundida_

_Emmmm……no importa- suspiró Sakura divertida- ¿y tu cuantos años tienes?- decidió mejor cambiar el tema_

_Tengo 14, los cumplí hace poco- dijo sonriendo_

_¡feliz cumpleaños atrasado!- dijo Sakura. Tomoyo rió por su ocurrencia, y Sakura también_

_Y dime, ¿Cómo es que te dejaron entrar?- preguntó curiosa la princesa_

_Ehhh……¿recuerdas que al principio, cuando estabas cantando, te pregunté si podías verme?- cuestionó Sakura_

_Si, me pareció muy extraño- le sonrió ella, mientras que a Sakura le bajaba una gotita por la nuca_

_Bien, yo no soy de aquí, vengo del futuro, uno muy lejano al parecer- lo último lo dijo más para ella que para su nueva amiga, pero esta le escuchó_

_El anterior consejero de mi madre, que murió hace muchas lunas- a Sakura le pareció graciosa su forma de referirse a los meses, pero siguió escuchando- predijo que alguien vendría del futuro, y raptaría a la princesa, en este caso a mí, pero él la nombraba como la 'salvadora', y dijo que vendría acompañada por dos hombres, un amigo muy cercano y de confianza, y el otro era su bestimmt'tr- relató Tomoyo. Sakura se confundió al final, por lo que cuestionó_

_¿Qué es un bestimmt'tr?-_

_Significa 'destinado'- dijo ella simplemente_

_Entonces, ¿me crees que vengo del futuro?- preguntó Sakura alegre_

_Claro que te creo, pero si no te importa quisiera comprobar algo-Sakura asintió algo confundida, pero se quedó echa piedra cuando Tomoyo gritó- ¡Maritsa, ven por favor!- al instante una mucama entró en la habitación, y para el alivio de Sakura, esta parecía no verla_

_¿se le ofrece algo, su majestad?- preguntó inclinada, sin verla a los ojos, como orden de la Reina_

_Eh, quizás te parezca muy rara mi pregunta, así que espero que no la comentes con nadie- pidió Tomoyo_

_Claro, su majestad- asintió ella, pero con su vista fija al piso. Sakura mantenía silencio. Se levantó y pasó una mano por los ojos de la mucama Maritsa, que nuevamente no la vio. Tomoyo rió por eso, pero levemente, y Maritsa la vio casualmente, pero con mirada rara_

_¿ves a alguien más en esta habitación aparte de tú y yo?- la mucama pareció sorprendida con la pregunta. Miró en todas direcciones, y luego negó confundida_

_No, su majestad. ¿desea algo?- preguntó luego de contestar_

_No, te puedes retirar, muchas gracias- agradeció la princesa_

_Es un placer- murmuró Maritsa, se retiró y Tomoyo estalló en carcajadas junto a Sakura_

_Tal parece que si es verdad- dijo luego Tomoyo_

_Bueno, quizás nos veamos luego, después de todo esto es un sueño- dijo Sakura. Tomoyo asintió, se sonrieron, y todo el paisaje comenzó a desaparecer, junto a el agradable canto de la princesa de Algaërian_

Sakura sintió como estaba despertando, como sentía una sensación muy agradable, pero otra no tanto.

¿Qué fue lo que soñó? Otra vez se sorprendió por no recordar de todo un sueño, solo recordaba una preciosa melodía, y una princesa.

Sentía un peso anormal en su cintura. Se concentró y descubrió que era el brazo de Shaoran, que la abrasaba por la cintura, completamente dormido. Sakura se sonrojó mucho, se volteó y quedó cara a cara con Shaoran, sintiendo su calida respiración en el rostro. Cerró los ojos, lo abrasó levemente, y volvió a dormir, ya que deberían ser las 5:45 a.m.

--------------------------------------C.E.---------------------------------------------

Por la ventana comenzó a entrar la luz de la mañana, y los cálidos rayos del sol, y la muchacha que se encontraba durmiendo en esa cómoda cama comenzó a despertar, con una gran sonrisa

Así que es verdad, la salvadora vendrá por mi- susurró más que feliz, la princesa de Algaërian, Tomoyo Daidogi.

-----------------------------C.E.-----------------------------------

Habían despertado ya hace mucho los tres, y estaban desayunando, riendo por un comentario de Matthew, que había llegado a saludar hace un poco, solo. Bueno, todos reían, menos Shaoran, que lo miraba con recelo por que este estaba sentado cerca de Sakura, donde ÉL debiera estar sentado

"¿Dónde YO debiera estar sentado, estas desvariando, Shaoran Li"- pensó, pero no se calmó del todo

Bien, los veo más rato, tengo que revisar que todo esté bien entre los chicos- avisó Matthew- nos vemos- se fue corriendo, mientras que Sakura y Eriol reían en una conversación ajena, porque Shaoran estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos de Shaoran

Si, lo de ayer fue extraño, pero eso lo hacen los amigos, ¿no? (siiiiiiii, claro, sigue así y te convencerás Shao)

Todo esto es muy extraño, en la fogata, juré que el fuego se prendió mucho más cuando yo y Sakura estábamos a punto de…besarnos.

¿Por qué nos besamos, fácilmente pudo haber sido un impulso, quiero decir, tenemos 13 y 14 años, es natural sentirse atraído, espera, ¿me siento atraído hacia Sakura?.

¡Eso es absurdo, es mi mejor amiga, solo eso, los amigos estamos para apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas……pero entonces, ¿por qué nos besamos?

Fin Pensamientos de Shaoran

Sakura y Eriol veían confundidos y divertidos a Shaoran, que estaba con la mirada en el suelo, murmuraba cosas sin sentido y sacudía la cabeza sonrojándose.

A Eriol se le ocurrió una idea, se acercó al oído de Sakura y comenzó a susurrarle su plan.

Sakura rió en silencio, y asintió.

Shaoran saltó de la silla y se cayó hacia atrás cuando sintió como le caía un balde de agua casi congelada encima, y luego las risas de sus amigos.

Se levantó echo una furia (en broma), y los ojos predominados por el fuego

Ehhhh…… ¿y qué decías, Sakura?- dijo temerosos Eriol, mientras que se levantaba junto a Sakura, y corría al lago, siendo perseguidos por Shaoran, que parecía un tren por lo rápido que iba persiguiendo a sus amigos

¡no corran, cobardes!- rugió Shaoran, lo que asustó más a sus amigos, haciendo que apresuraran el paso. Sakura iba delante de Eriol, y esta paró cuando llegó a la inesperada orilla del lago. Eriol chocó con ella, pero la alcanzó a afirmar, logrando que no se cayeran al lago

Que suerte- suspiro Sakura, pasando su mano por su frente. No contaron con que Shaoran no hubiera visto la orilla, y chocó contra Eriol, y este a su vez empujó a Sakura, y al final los tres cayeron

¡que torpe eres, Shao!- reprochó Sakura, cuando ya estaban en la superficie. Shaoran no dijo nada, la miró y se echó a reír como loco. Eriol vio en su misma dirección, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a lanzar carcajadas, mientras Sakura los veía confundida. Se concentró un poco, y sintió algo extraño en la cabeza. Retiró casi con miedo ese 'algo', y vio que era un alga

¡no se rían!- intentó reprochar, pero la risa invadió su seriedad, y los tres acabaron riendo.

Jugaron todo el día, pero luego de almorzar llegó Matthew junto a ellos, pero venía solo

Hola chicos, ¿les molesta que esté con ustedes?- preguntó. Eriol negó y Sakura también, pero Shaoran no hizo nada- gracias-

Pero, ¿Por qué no estas con tus amigos?- preguntó Sakura mirándolo

Es que ellos se fueron hoy, pero como mis padres estaban ocupados hasta la noche, tengo que esperarlos- explicó él

Ah, ya entiendo- murmuró Sakura. Shaoran estaba en el agua, y mientras que Eriol hablaba con Matthew Sakura y Shaoran jugaban en el lago, y reían alegremente.

Pasaron todo el día riendo, y Eriol con Matthew hablando sobre distintas cosas. Cuando ya eran las 7:30 p.m. entraron a la tienda a cambiarse por algo más abrigador, ya que el calor de la tarde los abandonaría pronto.

Cuando Sakura salió de la tienda estaba ya oscuro y los muchachos habían prendido una fogata.

Se sentó con ellos a conversar de distintas cosas

¿y ustedes de donde son?- preguntó Matthew

De Tomoeda, ¿y tu?- contestó Sakura

Me mudé a Tomoeda este año- sonrió el

Ah, que bien- agregó Sakura- esperenme un segundo por favor, voy a abrigarme- avisó Sakura. Shaoran la miró con un extraño presentimiento

¿quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la pregunta. Sakura lo miró a los ojos, queriendo decir que sí en su interior, pero sin saber porqué. Negó con una sonrisa, pensando que hacía mal

Vuelvo en seguida, tampoco está tan lejos la tienda- diciendo esto se fue corriendo, ya que estaban un poco alejados de su tienda. Los chicos siguieron hablando, pero cuando Matthew se dirigía a Shaoran, este solo contestaba monosílabos, hasta que el muchacho le comenzó a caer bien, en realidad era simpático, y se abrió a él

Sakura- susurró en un momento en que Eriol y Matthew reían por un comentario del primero. Ninguno de los dos lo escuchó, pero le prestaron atención cuando se levantaba con la vista en la oscuridad de la noche, donde las llamas no alcanzaban a alumbrar

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Matthew, quien no notaba que Eriol enseriaba su rostro, y ponía una mirada confundida

Espérenme aquí, vuelvo en seguida- avisó Shaoran, con la mirada decidida, pero, ¿decidida a qué?

Déjalo, sabe lo que hace- susurró Eriol a Matthew, que hizo el gesto de levantarse

Eh, claro- murmuró este, confundido. Drásticamente Eriol cambió su mirada seria a una sonrisa

¿eran amigos tuyos los de la otra noche?- esta pregunta llegó desprevenida para Matthew, ¿Quién cambia tan rápido la expresión?

Eh…sí, más o menos- respondió confundido. En seguida se le olvido todo y siguió charlando con Eriol, más amenamente

-----------------------------C.E.------------------------------

Sakura llegó al fin a la tienda, buscó a tientas la linterna y cuando la halló, la encendió y buscó su chamarra. Cuando la encontró por fin, salió de la tienda y la cerró. Un enorme escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y un sentimiento de terror y miedo la invadió. Se volteó realmente asustada, pero la pregunta era, ¿por qué ese repentino miedo?. Su corazón dejó de latir durante unos segundos cuando la luz de la linterna la abandonó, y sintió de pronto el frío de la noche, y el sentimiento de estar perdida, sola.

Las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos cuando sintió una niebla fría calarse hasta sus huesos, como una manta que la succionaba hacia el infierno.

Se dejó de caer de rodillas, agotada, sin saber porqué, con un dolor en el pecho, con ansias de que Shaoran llegara, deseando que llegara él y la rescatara, y sin pensarlo comenzó a llamarlo, y confusamente esto le dio fuerzas, así que cada vez lo llamaba más fuerte

Shaoran- susurró casi inaudiblemente- Shaoran- esta vez lo dijo normal, miró hacia la luna, que apenas se veía gracias a la niebla extrañamente negra que comenzaba a rodear a Sakura- Shaoran- esta ves lo dijo fuerte, y al ver que la niebla se alejaba un poco, decidió intentarlo- ¡Shaoran!-su voz retumbó un poco más fuerte, haciendo que la luz de la luna se filtrara, hasta llegar a Sakura, permitiendo que respirara mejor, y esta ves gritó- ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!- luego de gritar esto la niebla se alejó considerablemente de ella, pero Sakura creía que no iba a aguantar mucho, sea lo que sea lo que e4staba ocurriendo. Escuchó como alguien se acercaba corriendo, levantó la vista, y vio algo sumamente extraño. De Shaoran estaba saliendo montones de, ¿rayos?. Sin poder resistir, cayó desmayada.

------------------------------------C.E.--------------------------------------

Shaoran estaba caminando, sumamente nervioso y muy rápido.

Tenía un terrible presentimiento, que en un momento se aumentó en grandes cantidades, logrando que su paso aumentara, hasta correr en su máxima velocidad.

Sin pensarlo comenzó a llamar a Sakura, cada vez más fuerte.

Cuando llegó a la tienda, vio a Sakura entre una extraña y tétrica niebla, mirándolo. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella cayó al suelo, inconsciente

Sakura- susurró. Corrió hasta ella, pero no notó el hecho de que cuando se acercó a ella y la extraña niebla, esta se retiro por los árboles, dejándolos solos, y el terrible presentimiento de él había desaparecido junto con la niebla. La tomó en brazos al comprobar que estaba……¿¿¿dormida?

Que bueno que estás bien- susurró a su lado, acostándose junto a ella, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Luego de eso, se quedó dormido, abrasándola, en un instante.

------------------------C.E.-------------------------

Eso sí fue extraño- murmuró Eriol, que se encontraba afuera de su tienda. Matthew se había ido hace un instante, y a Eriol no le abandonó el terrible sentimiento de peligro hacia sus amigos- ellos también son especiales, no podrá pasarles nada- murmuró contento, aunque el no sabía todo lo que estaba por pasar, ni que extraña criatura perversa había querido atacar a Sakura hace un instante, y su única luz fue Shaoran. Entró en la tienda, y durmió, ya que al día siguiente se irían.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Holaaa!**

**Q les pareció este cap?**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho!**

**Y sorry por la tardanza, esq (igual q en el otro fic) no tengo mucha inspiración u.u**

**Cada vez voy poniendo más interrogantes, pero pronto las revelaré, lo prometo.**

**Los Agradecimientos:**

**Sashakili: holaaaaa, muchisimas gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho de que se te hayan aclarado algunas cosas, y espero que ahora más, y q bueno que te guste!. Espero que no haya sido tanto tiempo en el q no actualice, y ojala nos veamos pronto, adiós y gracias!**

**Angelofthewatery: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, y bueno, aunque no haya entendido eso de q Shao sea agua, supongo q no importa n.nU. muchas gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios acerca de este fic!. Pero claro q Shao tiene poderes, no podría permitirme que no tuviera :P. jeje, me alegro q ya estés bn, nos vemos, gracias y adiós!**

**Bueno, muchas gracias igualmente a todos los que leen y disfrutan esta historia, y espero que se animen a dejarme un review.**

**Mama, porq no me crees, plz habla conmigo, enserio kede mal el otro día :(**

**Muchas gracias Ane Hikaru por todo el apoyo, espero hablemos pronto en msn**

**Adiós a todos, y gracias!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda-----**

'' la ultima gota que cayó al mar, fue esa lágrima q se dejo caer tras el olvido''

''el espejo del alma refleja las lágrimas que lanzaste al olvido''


	5. 5º En la Cascada y El Collar

**¡¡¡¡¡¡Holaaaaa!**

**Al fin otro cap!**

**Bueno, no se si es tan 'al fin', pero hoy me siento con suficientes ánimos como para escribir**

**Espero que hasta ahora la historia les guste, y se q hay muchas preguntas q responder pero, ¿no son todos los comienzos así? n.nU**

**¡¡Muchas gracias a los q me mandaron un review!**

**Enserio les agradezco su apoyo, y espero q este cap sea de su agrado**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)-

_Están en un sueño-_

**Están hablando en otro idioma-**

Pensamientos de un Personaje

Bla, bla, bla…

Fin de los Pensamientos de un Personaje

_**----------------------Flash Back--------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla….**_

_**---------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------**_

_**--------------------------------C.E.-----------------------------**_

**Aquí va, espero lo disfruten**

Capítulo Anterior:

Eso sí fue extraño- murmuró Eriol, que se encontraba afuera de su tienda. Matthew se había ido hace un instante, y a Eriol no le abandonó el terrible sentimiento de peligro hacia sus amigos- ellos también son especiales, no podrá pasarles nada- murmuró contento, aunque el no sabía todo lo que estaba por pasar, ni que extraña criatura perversa había querido atacar a Sakura hace un instante, y su única luz fue Shaoran. Entró en la tienda, y durmió, ya que al día siguiente se irían.

5º Capítulo: En la Cascada y El Collar 

Luego de que Eriol entrara a la tienda, dos ojos rojos se pudieron apreciar en la oscuridad, mientras q la niebla rodeaba el matorral que ocultaba a esa oscura criatura. Un frío intenso se sintió, mientras que un susurró hacía congelar las hojas de los árboles más cercanos

**Ichi've be'rende Sie'rg, r'langsam gewählt ud dor'loke das veberlorene goln Ihrëm bestimmt'tr **(acabare contigo elegida, y verás sufrir a tu destinado)- luego se ese susurro, que fue capas de calar los huesos, la niebla junto con esos brillantes y sanguinarios ojos rojos, que ya habían quitado más de una vida.

-----------------------------C.E.--------------------------------

Sakura se revolcaba en su saco de dormir, una gota de sudor corría por su rostro, mientras que apretaba los ojos cada vez más, siendo protagonista en sus sueños de algo para nada agradable

_En aquel lugar que anteriormente había presenciado paz, alegría, y por sobre todo tranquilidad en sus sueños, esas hermosas praderas verdes, esos imponentes bosques, ese espléndido y gran mar, ese cielo azul que le daba brisas cálidas y agradables, ahora estaba inundado por gritos de terror, en vez de ese agradable aire que te daban ganas de respirar estaba un humo que te hacía toser y no querer seguir respirando._

_En lugar de las lindas y agradables casitas de madera, se encontraban crueles llamas que acababan sin compasión con cualquier cosa que se encontrara en el interior de cada una de las pequeñas pero agradables viviendas, desde pequeños arreglos, hasta la vida de sus habitantes._

_En ves de ese frondoso e imponente bosque, se encontraban árboles en llamas, sin hojas, que parecían gritar su dolor al viento que intentaba en vano apagar sus ramas, ya negras por el efecto del fuego._

_Y aquel castillo que tanto admiraba, que tanto intentaba recordar cuando estaba despierta, se encontraba negro, oscuro. Ya no era blanco, ni emanaba tranquilidad ni paz. Su color era totalmente oscuro, como el cielo estaba en esos momentos. Las praderas, anteriormente verdes, se encontraban negras y con extrañas manchas rojas esparcidas en toda la gran pradera._

_Sakura estaba parada en medio de todo el panorama, sus expresivos ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, mientras que una sensación de profunda tristeza y angustia le recorría el cuerpo, pero, ¿porqué si nunca había estado en un lugar más maravilloso que ese, aparte de sus sueños?._

_Veía como un niño de su edad más o menos corría montado en un…….¿lobo blanco?._

_Era bastante alto, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros. Se veía bastante fuerte, pero no rudo._

_Cuando el joven pasó galopando junto a ella en su Lobo Blanco, notó como unas lágrimas surcaban por su serio rostro. _

_Una indescriptible sensación la invadió cuando vio su rostro, sus rasgos, sus cabellos, sus ojos, cuando vio la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos, sintió una extraña…….¿familiaridad?._

_Lo mismo le pasaba con esa señora de cabellos grises, que fue asesinada despiadadamente por el líder de los 'Sombras' en aquella ocasión. También le pasaba con el hombre que era su esposo, el que fue salvado por los 'sombras' luego de que su líder fuera traicionado. Y también con ese extraño hombre que le hablaba en sueños, el que llevaba consigo a un dragón pequeño en el hombro, que pronto debería crecer a un gran tamaño._

_Se sorprendió cuando sintió su rostro mojado. Miró hacia arriba, pero no estaba lloviendo, ella estaba llorando._

_Vio como el muchacho comenzaba a elevarse en el aire, mas bien dicho, el Lobo Blanco se elevaba a medida que avanzaba hacia algún lugar, para salvar la vida de ese chico._

_En el castillo se encontraban criaturas perversas, acabando con toda criatura de Luz que encontraran a su paso, y el Señor de la Oscuridad se nominaba el nuevo guardián, pero ya no sería 'El Guardián de la Luz', como anteriormente era Nadeshiko, ahora el título sería cambiado a 'El Guardián de la Oscuridad'._

_Nadeshiko, Fujitaka y su pequeña bebe fueron llevados lejos de ese castillo, para ser protegidos de los 'Sombra' que el Guardián de la Oscuridad había mandado para acabar con ellos._

_Ordenándole a su hijo mayor que partiera hacia Inglaterra, donde encontraría a su tío paterno, este fue, a sus 13 años, separado de sus padres, y de su amada hermanita._

_Sin poder retenerse, cayó de rodillas, mientras todo se volvía silencioso, y las imágenes se distorsionaban._

_Sakura sentía la soledad estar tan cerca, pero veía las sombras de sus amigos, de Shaoran, de Eriol, de Yamasaki, pero ninguna estaba realmente._

_Eran solo eso…….sombras. Todas le miraban serias, sin expresión en el rostro, con los ojos vacíos_

_¡basta!- gritó Sakura desesperada. Ante esto, escuchó pasos, levantó la mirada y estaba ese hombre ofreciéndole la mano, con una sonrisa paternal que le entregó el calor que le hacía falta_

_No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien- esas palabras bastaron para calmarla, sus ojos lilas, como amatistas, le transmitieron paz y seguridad. Sin pensarlo tomó su mano, y cuando estuvo arriba junto a él, este comenzó a caminar con ella, mientras el paisaje iba cambiando cuando ellos avanzaban- quisiera mostrarte algunas cosas, antes de que nos ayudes- esta señora que ves aquí, es alguien de suma importancia, pues fue ella quien acabó con 'El Señor de la Oscuridad', claro que siempre contó con el amor de su bestimmt'tr (destinado)- Sakura fijó su mirada en la misma mujer de cabellos grises y expresivos ojos verdes. Su belleza era como la de Afrodita, su sonrisa como la de un ángel y su carácter como el más dulce caramelo. Estaba a las orillas de un lago, cuando de pronto llegó un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones que demostraban amabilidad. Ambos con una sonrisa se abrasan, y el hombre acaricia el estómago de ella, ahí fue cuando Sakura notó que la mujer estaba embarazada_

_Esto ocurrió hace mucho, cuando se enteraron de su segundo bebe, La Princesa de los Elementos- Sakura se sintió confundida, por lo que preguntó_

_¿Por qué le llamaban así, señor….?- al no saber su nombre, se sonrojó un poco, y el hombre sonrió_

_Puedes llamarme Arturo- en la mente de Sakura se repitió ese nombre como eco, pero al darse cuenta de que eso solo le traía dolores de cabeza, no le dio importancia- y le llamaban así porque ella es hija de Nadeshiko, La Reina de los Elementos- Sakura, vencida por la curiosidad, acabó preguntando_

_Y, ¿qué es ser……La Reina o La Princesa de los Elementos?- _

_Es ese ser que tiene el completo dominio sobre los 4 elementos, Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Viento. Cuando esa persona aprende a dominar sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, sus emociones, cuando hace que su cuerpo quede en completa armonía, es cuando podrá utilizar el verdadero poder de los elementos. Alguien con ese don es muy importante, ya que si llega a desviarse del camino de la Luz podría acabar con el planeta, sin que nadie pueda evitarlo- explicó. Sakura entendió, por lo que Arturo prosiguió- Nadeshiko fue una de ellas, que utilizó su don para la Luz, claro que no llegó a usar todos sus poderes, ya que estos son inimaginables. Concentrándose, alguien con ese don puede llegar a hacer maravillas. También podría combinar poderes y crear electricidad, y mucha cosas- Sakura comenzó a sentirse mal, y se quedo parada mientras Arturo la veía con una sonrisa_

_Creo que me voy- dijo Sakura apretando su cabeza, realmente le comenzaba a doler_

_Nos vemos mañana, Sakura- ella abrió sorprendida los ojos, ¿Cómo es que él sabía su nombre?_

¡despierta Sakura!- escuchó la voz de Eriol, sonaba preocupado

¡vamos Sakura!- esta vez fue Shaoran, como le gustaba su voz. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, encontrando la luz de la linterna encendida en medio de la noche. Estaban en la tienda, pero ella hace un momento no, ¿o todo había sido un sueño, pero, ¿Qué sueño?. Otra ves no recordaba nada, lo que la frustró mucho

Otra vez no recuerdo- susurró. Shaoran comenzó a hacerle preguntas, mientras que Eriol repasaba esa frase una y otra vez en su mente _'otra vez no recuerdo'_

¿Qué soñaste?- preguntó Shaoran curioso

No…lo recuerdo- dijo Sakura confusa. Esta respuesta confundió más a Shaoran, pero prefirió no preguntar más

Bueno, es hora de dormir, mañana hay que aprovechar nuestro último día aquí- avisó Eriol. Skaura asintió aún un poco confundida, y los tres se acomodaron

Buenas noches- susurró Sakura, y los demás respondieron.

---------------------------------C.E.---------------------------------

Caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos del castillo, su vestido azul pastel se arrastraba suavemente por los ladrillos fríos que componían el piso.

Su caminar era lento, triste. Sin poder evitarlo escuchó como una lágrima avanzaba por el aire y colisionaba contra el piso.

Detuvo su caminar, y por uno de los grandes ventanales del castillo observó la luna, y sus acompañantes las estrellas.

Sintió deseos en ese entonces de ser una de ellas, brillar, que todos te vean pero no sepan que realmente estas ahí. Sintió deseos de volar, de poder gritar sin ser cuestionada ni criticada. Sintió los enormes deseos de ser libre, de poder decidir si su vida acaba en este segundo o en el otro, o si no acabará jamás. Deseó poder decidir a quién amará, con quién vivirá, pero lamentablemente y para ella, eso no era posible.

Como princesa que era, y la más importante, debía obedecer las órdenes impuestas por el gran consejo de su madre, y a su madre principalmente, la gran Reina Madre del mundo en donde vivían.

Todos sus deseos eran tan simples de cumplir, cada ciudadano era libre de escoger si pertenecía al ejército, si regalaba su vida a Dios, si se dedicaba a robar en las calles, si se casaba con el amor de su vida y tenía hijos, a los cuales les promete de todo por su bien.

Pero para su madre, no eran más que ilusiones de adolescente, y siempre decía 'cuando conozcas todo lo que podemos disfrutar, serás feliz de ser quien eres'.

Esa frase se la repetía cada mañana, cada instante en que su semblante se volvía triste al observar a un pájaro volar, a un niño jugar, a una pareja sonreír.

Ese mismo día por la mañana (era de noche en ese instante) le avisaron algo que terminó por acabar con sus esperanzas, lanzándolas al olvido junto con sus lágrimas

_**-----------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------**_

**_Tomoyo se encontraba en uno de los jardines del castillo, disfrutando de la poca libertad que le daban todos los días._**

_**Vio como llegaba Maritsa, y le preocupó su semblante triste**_

_**Su majestad, La Gran Reina Madre requiere su presencia en su estudio, me ha dicho que vaya lo más pronto posible- Tomoyo la miró preocupada, pero Maritsa, como primera regla de la Reina Madre, no la miraba a los ojos**_

**_Gracias Maritsa- agradeció, y luego se encaminó hacia donde estaba su madre._**

_**Cuando llegó, ella estaba seria y un poco…..¿nerviosa?**_

**_¿requirió mi presencia, madre?- dijo realizando una reverencia, y cuando se levantó se sentó a petición de su madre_**

_**Hija, ya tienes 14 años, como sabes yo pronto acabaré mi reinado, y necesito que tú me sigas- Tomoyo sabía muy en su interior de que iban a hablar, pero lo negaba por miedo, por angustia, por dolor**_

_**Y sabes que lo haré, madre- la reina asintió, pero aún se notaba nerviosa**_

_**Bien, para que puedas heredar el trono sin conflictos, tienes que estar….casada- tras ese susurró, Tomoyo sintió como todo su mundo de sueños se caía a un pozo sin fin, como su cerebro intentaba mantenerse calmado, y no permitir que las lágrimas escaparan de su captura**_

_**Entiendo- milagrosamente pudo articular esa palabra, y la Reina prosiguió**_

**_Como no muchos príncipes segundos han nacido en tu misma época, te eh comprometido en tu nacimiento, con el máximo príncipe segundo, Axel, tiene 3 años más que tu- explicó la reina. Tomoyo miraba el suelo, lo que la ponía aún más nerviosa. La Reina se quedó congelada cuando su hija subió la mirada, y la veía a ella con los ojos más fríos que hubiera visto. Ni sus más odiados enemigos habían causado tal impresión en ella. Las hermosas amatistas de la chica estaban como frías y sanguinarias dagas, dispuestas a desarmar a cualquier persona_**

_**¿eso era todo, madre?- su voz se había vuelto más fría que el mismo invierno, pero su semblante estaba serio**_

**_Eh, claro hija, solo quería decirte que…-no pudo continuar, las ganas de llorar eran incontrolables. Ver esos ojos, completamente distintos a como siempre los había visto, siempre alegres, emotivos, cariñosos, y saber que a ella, a su madre, le estaba dando esa mirada, era algo que no podía soportar- conocerás a tu prometido en algún tiempo más- vio como Tomoyo asentía, y se levantaba lentamente, y caminaba como si solo fuera un cuerpo, como si su alma hubiera muerto, como si esa no fuera su hija._**

_**------------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------**_

Nuevamente el ruido de las lágrimas al impactar con el piso inundaba el frío castillo, nunca lo había sentido tan frío en los 14 años que había vivido allí.

Por más injusto que le pareciera, jamás le habían permitido salir de ese castillo, solo podía disfrutar el calor del sol en los jardines, que llevaba casi todo el día recorriendo, era una forma fácil de esconderse de los guardias que seguían las órdenes de su madre, y claro, también de su madre.

Con las únicas personas con las que hablaba era su madre y las mucamas, aparte de los tediosos príncipes segundos que eran invitados a los grandes bailes realizados por la corte y la sala de consejeros.

Se encontró escalando ese árbol que tanto le gustaba, ese enorme cerezo que en ese momento florecía, permitiendo que los suaves pétalos de sus flores acariciaran la suave piel de la muchacha, condenada a vivir una vida que no quería, que daría lo que fuera por cambiarla.

Ya no podía detener las lágrimas, y sin pensarlo pidió a la luna y las estrellas

Que llegue la salvadora y me lleve de este mundo, me lleve a conocer las maravillas de su época y sus poderes, que llegue……_Sakura-_ una estrella fugaz pintó el cielo en el momento que ella pronunciaba su nombre, lo que la hizo sonreír y que sus esperanzas renacieran, y pronto recordó a un hombre en sus sueños, que le daba un sentimiento de intensa familiaridad, tenía los cabellos rubios y los ojos, al igual que ella, como finas amatistas. Siempre que recordaba ese sueño que tenía de pequeña, sus esperanzas crecían

"_las esperanzas son lo último que se pierde"-_

-----------------------------C.E.------------------------------

Estaba comenzando a sentir los rayos del sol sobre su cuerpo, su calor la inundaba, pero, no solo la inundaba el calor del sol, había algo que calentaba e inundaba su corazón, que la llenaba profundamente, que le hacía sentir que podía estar en el cielo y en la tierra al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir que mientras esa persona estuviera con ella todo iría bien, todo sería perfecto, siempre junto a él, siempre junto a su calor, siempre junto a su cuidado, a sus sonrisas.

Sintió como Shaoran la abrasaba, lo que la hizo sonreír y sonrojarse.

Siempre había estado ahí para ella, siempre cuidándola.

Se dio cuenta de que siempre que no estaba con Shaoran no podía quitar sus pensamientos de él, no podía dejar de extrañar su compañía, su voz, sus cuidados, su mirada. Siempre que estaba triste, ahí estaba él, su paño de lágrimas, su apoyo. Se sentía querida, _amada._

¿_Esa_ era la sensación que le provocaba Shaoran?

El nunca la había abandonado, siempre había sido su salvador, la había salvado de tantas cosas, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la había salvado de……_la soledad_, del _olvido._

No podía resistir mirarlo, admirarlo, pedir su ayuda, sentir que él estaba con ella, que no la dejaría caer nunca, que siempre le ayudará a continuar.

Pero cada vez crecían más, ¿Qué pasaría con su amistad?

Obviamente seguirían siendo amigos, pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando la amistad simplemente se _olvida_?

No, Shaoran no podría olvidarse _jamás _de ella, y ella tampoco de _él_.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo importante que era _él_ para ella, de lo importante que le resultaba sentirlo con ella, sentirlo cerca, sentir su apoyo, sentir su cariño.

Le hacía inmensamente feliz que sus sonrisas fueran para ella, _solo _para ella.

Quería continuar con su amistad para toda la vida, pero, ¿y si el se casaba?

Algún día tendría que pasar, algún día su amistad quedará en _segundo_ plano.

Un terror le inundo al pensar en eso, si él encontraba a su persona amada, ¿_Qué_ pasaría con ella?

Estaba _segura_ de que seguirían viéndose, pero ya _nada _seguiría siendo igual.

Por otro lado estaba Eriol, lo quería mucho también.

Eriol es muy galante, tierno, compasivo, _lindo_.

Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos, pero pensó bien las cosas, y se encontró la razón. Habían _tantas _cosas buenas que decir de Eriol, muchas.

Pero Shaoran era otra cosa, era _él_ quien podía hacerla desistir de algo, era _él_ quien podía hacer que parara su llanto y acabara riendo. Era _él_ la persona _más_ importante de su vida.

Ahora lo sabía, Shaoran era algo mucho más que su amigo, pero, ¿acaso estaba…_enamorada_ de _él_?

Le costaba pensar que su amistad podría romperse gracias a esa simple palabra, ese simple pero complejo sentimiento, _amor._

Pero como todo era posible, podría ser que sus pensamientos fueran errados, y no estuviera enamorada de el, solo estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos con el gran cariño que le tenía.

Pero, cada vez que se encontraba en peligro, hundida en la tristeza o _necesitaba_ hablar con alguien, siempre esperaba que _él_ llegara a salvarla, a consolarla y a apoyarla.

No lo sabría hasta más tiempo, y sin poder evitarlo, acabó durmiendo con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, abrasándose a Shaoran, mientras este soñaba tranquilo y muy cómodo, rodeando a Sakura con sus brazos.

Eriol estaba afuera, sentado, sonriendo

Al fin lo comprendes, _flor de cerezo_-susurró, contemplando un pequeño pájaro cantar, posado en una rama- ahora solo faltas tu, _pequeño lobo_- su sonrisa era tranquila, su voz serena, pero e el fondo de su corazón había algo frío, algo _abandonado_. Aún faltaba esa persona especial para él, esa persona que le hiciera vivir todos los días, esa persona especial que cambie algo en su mirada, esa persona especial que le de un nuevo latir a su corazón, nuevas palabras a su boca, y nuevas ganas de vivir.

Ya era hora de que uno de ustedes dos despertaran- dijo él, cuando llegó Shaoran, medio dormido

Buenos días- saludó mientras cogía un baso de leche que estaba servido y una tostada con mantequilla que le ofrecía Eriol- gracias-

¿y la flor durmiente?- preguntó divertido. Shaoran le miró raro, pero sonrió mirando la nada

Está durmiendo-

¿hoe?- luego de eso, Shaoran y Eriol rieron. Pronto llegó Sakura algo sonrojada, y cogió leche y una tostada- ¡buenos días!

Muy buenos días, Sakura- saludó Eriol

Buenos días, dormilona- se burló Shaoran. Sakura lo vio con ojos acusadores (¬¬) pero no dijo nada

Hoy nos vamos- suspiró Eriol

La hemos pasado muy bien aquí, me gustaría volver- dijo Sakura, comiendo de su tostada

A mí también- agregó Eriol

Bueno, cuando terminemos vamos a darnos el último baño al lago, ¿ok?- preguntó Shaoran emocionado

¡claro!- contestó Sakura contenta.

Luego de comer se encaminaron hacia donde normalmente se bañaban, pero esta ves, a petición de Sakura, se adentraron más en aquellos bellos lugares, rodeados de grandes árboles, y encontraron una cascada, cosa que a Sakura le fascinó, al igual que a sus amigos. Se instalaron cerca de esta, Shaoran se zambulló enseguida, mientras que Eriol y Sakura esperaban un momento

Deberías esperar un poco antes de meterme- sugirió Sakura, con un mal presentimiento

No te preocupes, no pasará nada- le sonrió Shaoran. Ella se sonrojó por su sonrisa, y desvió la mirada

Solo ten cuidado- Shaoran se sintió confundido cuando una gran alegría le llenó el pecho al saber que ella estaba preocupada por él, pero, ¿porqué?. sin pensarlo más se puso a nadar, mientras que Sakura y Eriol estaban escuchando música en el walkman de Eriol, acostados, y sin poder ver a Shaoran.

Shaoran nadaba perfectamente, se sumergió y cuando salió estaba muy cerca de la cascada, asustado porque esta lo estaba succionando, comenzó a nadar en contra, pero era tanta la presión formada al caer el agua desde tal altura que las fuerzas de Shaoran eran nulas

¡rayos!- maldijo cuando vio la cascada justo tras el- "con la presión que ejerce, va a ahogarme"- pensó preocupado- ¡Sakura, Eriol!- los llamó, pero como ya estaba lejos de la orilla, y estos dos estaban escuchando música no lo escucharon- ¡¡Sakura, Eriol, ayúdenme!- gritó a todo pulmón, pero parecía que estos dos no lo escuchaban

Cada vez veía más cerca la cascada, y ya se estaba hundiendo, cuando finalmente el agua cayó en su espalda, fue tan grande el golpe que quedó inconsciente, mientras el agua lo impulsaba hasta el fondo, sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta del peligro que corría.

De pronto una horrible sensación inundo a Sakura, un miedo inexplicable. Se sentó de inmediato, alertando a Eriol

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó este, viendo a Sakura, que estaba con la vista fija e la cascada

¿y Shaoran?- su voz era totalmente preocupada. Eriol también se preocupó al no ver a su amigo, ambos se pararon en la orilla

¡¡Shaoran!- llamó Eriol. Sakura estaba desesperándose, cuando sintió la mano de Eriol en su hombro- iré por ayuda, quédate aquí- Sakura sintió, pero otro terrible presentimiento le dio cuando vio un collar emerger a la superficie. Era un colgante, con una cadena de plata muy linda, y un corazón partido (de plata con incrustaciones de esmeraldas) con las letras "S&S" grabadas en el centro

Nuestro collar- susurró Sakura, y sin pensarlo se lanzó al agua

_**-----------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------**_

_**Sakura estaba arriba de su árbol preferido, llorando.**_

_**En ese entonces tenía 9 años, en su rostro se figuraba una gran tristeza.**_

_**Desde lejos se podía observar a Shaoran, con algunas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, y junto a él estaba Eriol **_

_**Calma, sabes que todo va a estar bien, tú vas a volver y ella va a estar esperándote- escuchó la voz de Eriol, en realidad le agradecía que estuviera en ese instante con él, apoyándolo**_

_**¿y si no vuelvo, ¿y si cuando vuelvo ella ya no quiere verme?- sus dudas eran justificables, puesto que su madre le avisó que tenían que irse a Hong Kong lo antes posible, por un tiempo indefinido**_

_**Son muchas tus dudas amigo mío, pero ten presente que todo se va a ir arreglando a medida que el tiempo pasa- Shaoran le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, y le pidió que fuera a consolar a Sakura, ya que el necesitaba consolarse a él mismo primero.**_

_**Al día siguiente se iría, y no había hablado con Sakura en 2 días. Estaba muy triste por eso, y al parecer ella también.**_

_**Esa tarde había salido a comprar con su madre, para distraerse un poco.**_

_**Fue cuando lo vio, en aquella tienda olvidada, en la vidriera.**_

_**Le pidió el costo a su madre, quien comprensiva se lo dio.**_

_**Shaoran, aún siendo muy pequeño, se paró ante la cajera, quien lo miró con ternura**_

**_¿Qué se te ofrece, pequeño?- Shaoran señaló el hermoso collar de plata, en realidad, venían dos collares en una pieza. Ambas cadenas eran de plata, y en cada una había la mitad de un corazón partido, también de plata y con incrustaciones en esmeralda_**

_**Ese collar, por favor- la muchacha le sonrió con ternura, y en seguida trajo la pieza, y se la enseñó a Shaoran**_

_**Mira, estos son dos collares muy especiales, uno es para ti, y el otro para alguien muy importante para ti, así que escoge con cuidado a quien se lo darás, ¿ok, ya que estos collares significa que su amor durará por toda la eternidad- Shaoran asintió y miró decidido el collar**_

_**A Sakura le va a gustar mucho- murmuró contento**_

_**¿Sakura, bien pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó curiosa**_

_**Shaoran, señorita- la cajera le sonrió amablemente, se retiró por unos segundos, y cuando volvió le enseñó otra vez el collar a Shaoran, que esta vez notó algo distinto**_

_**¿ S&S?- preguntó confundido, la cajera se acercó al muchacho, y le susurró en la oreja**_

_**Sakura y Shaoran- Shaoran le sonrió agradecido, como raramente lo hacía con alguien desconocido, pagó el objeto y al día siguiente se lo entregaría a Sakura.**_

_**Estaban en el aeropuerto, Sakura había ido corriendo, y Shaoran lo primero que hizo fue abrasarla, mientras le daba un collar**_

_**Esto significa que eres alguien muy importante para mí, y que siempre vamos a estar juntos- le dijo mientras abrochaba un collar tras el cuello de Sakura**_

_**¡te quiero mucho, Shao!- dijo lanzándose a sus brazos, y Shaoran la recibía algo rojo- te voy a extrañar- susurró Sakura**_

_**Yo también, pero pronto volveré- aseguró. Sakura, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, se acercó y besó suavemente los labios del chico, mientras que ambos se ponían rojos como tomates, Eriol sonreía, y Ieran casi se atraganta**_

_**Luego de esa despedida pasó una semana, y exactamente en una semana Shaoran volvió, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Sakura, y a sí mismo.**_

_**------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------**_

Eriol estaba observando a Sakura, preparado para detener el tiempo, aunque eso implicara demasiada energía, lo haría por sus amigos.

Se quedó más que sorprendido cuando vio como Sakura alzaba las manos (ya estando en el agua) juntas, pronunciaba unas palabras, y la cascada quedaba detenida, sin caer ni subir, como si Sakura hubiese puesto 'STOP' en algún control.

Vio como Sakura quedaba así, suspendida en el agua, sin hundirse, estaba parada en el agua.

Vio como el agua se movía a su alrededor, Shaoran salía a la superficie impulsado por la misma agua, Sakura lo abrasaba y se iba caminando con el hacia la orilla, donde lo dejó ahí, a salvo, y ella caía inconsciente.

Cuando Eriol se recuperó de la tremenda impresión, corrió a auxiliar a sus amigos. Le tomó el pulso a Shaoran y a Sakura, comprobando que ambos estaban en un profundo……sueño.

Eriol se puso pensativo, esto ya estaba pasando con mucha regularidad, y el mensaje que recibió de Arturo el otro día lo estaba preocupando

Pensamientos de Eriol

¿Cómo voy a encontrar a la princesa yo solo?

Sería imposible. Voy a pedir ayuda, así Shaoran y Sakura podrían aprender a controlar sus poderes, está claro que los tienen.

Por eso vine al mundo, para estar cerca de ellos. Aunque todos las personas tengan poderes, ellos los superan un grandes cantidades, y no creo que alguien muy normal pueda liberarlos tan seguido, tendré que hablar con Arturo, si yo me voy, ellos vienen conmigo.

Fin de los Pensamientos de Eriol

Ayudare a entrenarlos, así me servirá para recordar algunas cosas más básicas- sonrió Eriol, mientras que juntando sus manos, bajó una ráfaga de viento del cielo, y el la controlaba, levantando a sus amigos en el aire y llevándolos a la tienda, donde los dejó descansar mientras afuera él se comunicaba con Arturo, y le contaba los sucesos de esa tarde.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola!**

**Este cap lo hice mucho mas largo!**

**Bueno, no se si taaaaanto mas largo, pero igual :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**En un momento pensé en dejarlo hasta donde Shaoran se ahogaba, pero bueno, no lo hice, así sobrevivo hasta vieja u.u**

**Muchas gracias a los que me mandaron un review y me apoyan!**

**En serio que se los agradezco, y bueno, me llegó un poco de inspiración y pude seguir escribiendo, espero que haya valido la pena u.u**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Sashakili: Hola, muchísimas gracias por tu review, en serio que me apoyas, espero que este cap te haya gustado aún mas, y intenté actualizar lo más pronto posible, espero verte pronto, muchas gracias y adiós!**

**Angel of the watery: Hola, muchísisimas gracias por tu review, me has apoyado mucho, y claro, Shao tenia q tener poderes :P siiii, yo tmb keria q apareciera Tomoyo, bueno, espero que te haga gustado muuucho este cap, y gracias, adiós!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y gustan de mi fic!**

**Espero que este cap les haya gustado mucho, y ojala no demore tanto en actualizar n.nU**

**Pero probablemente no actualice en mucho tiempo, ya que durante una semana me iré a un lugar q no tenga estas máquinas ¬¬**

**Bueno, me gusta escribir y todo, pero tengo merecidas las vacaciones!**

**Espero que estén bn, cuídense y de pasadita me dejan un review!**

**Adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda-----**


End file.
